Olympian: Son of Apollo
by Rougeification
Summary: SYOC - Cassius Paris is a demigod. The only surviving child of Apollo. On his 18th birthday he finds himself undertaking an extremely dangerous quest. One that he's not even meant to be on. From Capture the Flag to Chasing a prize, Archery Knock-out to a demigod stand-off, and most importantly, from practice, to fatal situations. OC oriented storyline - application is on my profile
1. Cast List

**Sorry for the long pause in updating in forever - to be honest, I lacked motivation. But I was reading some Greek mythology and it sparked my interest again.**

**Anyway, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've changed the cast list. I'm truly sorry to most people, but I've been going over and over the storyline and I can't do justice a lot of the characters that were sent in - I'll be sure to try and include them when I can though.**

**Onwards to the updated cast list:**

**Protagonists:**

_**Cassius Paris (18), Son of Apollo**__ \- A little conceited and cocky, Cassius takes pride in the fact that he's the son of who he sees to be the greatest Olympian warrior. Cassius is constantly trying to make his father proud, although there are those who would enjoy seeing him fail..._

_**Emma Taylor (17), Daughter of Apollo - **__The latest addition to the Camp, Emma never knew her father. Her real father. Coming to Camp Half-Blood she seeks out a new family..._

**Main Characters:**

_**Hannah McGrath (16), Daughter of Hermes**__ \- One of the more responsible members of the Camp, Hannah finds herself constantly playing the role of 'big sister' to the younger members of Hermes' Cabin. Slightly picky and passive-aggressive, Hannah must juggle school work and a social life with being a Half-Blood._

_(Submitted by __**CFaDr105**__)_

_**Zena Harris (17), Daughter of Aphrodite - **__Zena is one of the most loyal girls at the Camp. Whether it be volunteering to go with you on a quest or even just Capture the Flag, Zena is by your side. With a silver tongue and a _

_(Submitted by __**I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**__)_

**Reoccurring Characters:**

_**Isaac "Cowboy" Ross (18), Son of Ares - **__Possibly one of the best swordsmen in the camp, and definitely one of the most dangerous, Isaac is an undisputed champion of the Camp._

_(Submitted by __**The Gentleman Ghost**__)_

_**Pheonix Motto (18), Son of Ares - **__Pheonix has never been much of a team player, but the grace and experience of his fighting is an asset for anyone partaking in a quest._

_(Submitted by __**Aster Williams**__)_

_**Aedan Smith (18), Son of Ares - **__Isaac's half-brother, Aedan is also his second-in-command, often helping him on quests and leading a group of the Red soldiers in 'Capture the Flag'._

_(Submitted by __**Ghost132**__)_

**Minor Characters:**

_**Holly Wilkins (16), Daughter of Hephaestus **__\- Holly is the exact definition of a tinkerer - she can never stop working on machines. Equipped with a flaming axe that is as hot as her head, Holly makes up for a short temper with incredible courage, although one could also say this courage is actually recklessness._

_(Submitted by __**Rid's the **__)_

_**Lydia Roberts (16), Daughter of Aphrodite - **__Not the most typical daughter of Aphrodite, Lydia finds herself less "superficial" and more sarcastic._

_(Submitted by __**xxbookwormmockingjayxx**__)_

_**Ace Ashford (17), Son of Hades - **__From Kent, England, Ace is the troublemaker at Camp. Sarcastic and Harsh, Ace Ashford's infamy is known around the camp._

_(Submitted by __**NeverForgiveOrForget161616**__)_

_**Sabrina Price (17), Daughter of Hecate - **__One of the only daughters of Hecate at the camp, mysterious-bordering-on-rebellious Sabrina is the self-proclaimed problem child at the Camp._

_(Submitted by __**RosemaryAlysse**__)_

_**Willow Harris (17), Daughter of Demeter - **__A green thumb through and through, Willow is compassionate and optimistic, although she may be a little too overprotective at times..._

_(Submitted by __**SayHitoNeverland**__)_

**Once again, I'm very sorry to everyone who sent in their characters - I might start another SYOC at some point set in the Percy Jackson universe, so feel free to submit a character then.**

**I hope the story serves as a consolation to this - once again guys, I'm really really sorry about this.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cassius

**Hey guys, I need some characters to be submitted. I'm not too bothered about who their parents are or whatever... I'd prefer it a lot if everyone uses a different God to each other. I.e. no one else can use Apollo. Also, remember - they've got to resemble their godly parents. For example, a child of Ares may be naturally gifted in all areas of fighting, but will not necessarily be a strategic or intelligent thinker. Anyway, I'm accepting about 10 characters:**

**3 Main characters**

**3 re-occurring characters**

**4 Minor characters**

**There's a profile template on my profile, so send me a message, fill out the form and tell me what position you're applying for.**

Chapter One: Birthday Presents.

The summer had been a fairly boring one for me - nothing interesting had happened, and I hadn't seen my friends, as most of them were either in the camp or not in New York. This was probably the reason I was so excited to leave home. I had only been there for a month, but in my time away I had had my eighteenth birthday.

What was funny about my birthday, however, was the fact that I had received a present. Or, at least I was going to receive one - it was waiting for me at the camp. As soon as I had heard, I had gone to get on the bus to the camp - a full month before I was originally meant to come back.

I got off the bus, shoving the messy black array on out of my eyesight. I looked up at the sun, to see it blazing high in the sky on a cloudless day. I couldn't help but grin to myself. He must've been in a really good mood today.

When I made my way into the camp, briefly saying 'hi's and 'how-you-doing?'s on my way to the other camps occupants who had stayed, I walked to Apollo's Cabin, which was, as always, empty. I was the only child of Apollo in the camp it seemed. They used to be more apparently, but after the battle...

I caught sight of someone inside, standing beside my bed - Chiron, the activities director... also the resident centaur.

"Chiron?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, Cassius." He smiled at me. "Happy birthday."

"It's a bit late." I grinned, taking off my bag and dropping it beside my bed. I immediately caught sight of the objects on my bed - one was a black ebony bow with gilded spirals around the dark wood, a quiver full of arrows with golden tail feathers, and a small golden clipper-lighter. I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at Chiron. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't smoke." I said, picking up the lighter. Chiron smiled.

"Light it." I raised an eyebrow and pulled down on the flint, and a long blade shot out of the lighter. It felt nearly weightless, unlike most of the other sword at the camp. I grinned to myself as I twirled it around, getting use to the sudden lightness in my palm. "A birthday present from your father." I looked at Chiron, mouth slightly agape. As I turned back to the blade, I saw a small symbol on the pommel - a burning sun. I grinned to myself, running a thumb along the hilt, and making the sword collapse back into the small golden lighter.

"Thanks Chiron."

"Thank him, not me." I grinned, looking at my other weapons.

"I'm guessing these came from him as well?" He nodded. I picked up the bow - it was fairly small, making it easier to carry, and had a series of curves through the thin wood.

"It's about time you had your own bow." Chiron smiled. "At least, I'm assuming that is what Chiron thinks." I grinned. "Okay, fun time's over - time for letters home." I rolled my eyes.

"I just came from home - I think they'll be fine without a letter for at least a week." Chiron smiled and exited my cabin, leaving me to pull back the string of my bow, beaming.

I put down my bow once again and picked up my lighter, clicking it into a sword, then back into a lighter and so on. Eventually I came to the window, seeing the fiery sun burning in the sky. I grinned, 'sheathing' the sword.

"Thanks dad."


	3. Chapter 2: Cassius

**Thank you to all who sent in your characters - I've really enjoyed looking through them!**

**One note - please look through my Assassin's Creed fanfics, there's a poll on my profile to vote on if you haven't already and I think that's it... enjoy!**

I stepped out of my cabin, my quiver strapped around my chest as I made firmly closed the door behind me. I tightened the strap on my chest then began to walk down the stairs on the sweltering hot day. Because of the heat, I had taken off my signature jacket and was just walking around in a shirt, rolling my sleeves up. I began testing the string of my bow, and then noticed I had a visitor a few feet behind me.

Chiron now possessed a stern expression on his face. Upon further inspection, I found it wasn't stern at all... it was nervous. And confused.

"Something wrong Chiron? Haven't had another tweenie try to ride you again have you?" He didn't laugh, and simply glanced his eyes towards the individual beside him - someone I hadn't seen at first - her hair was far lighter than mine, tied back in a ponytail with highlights evident in it. She was a little shorter than me, but what really caught my eyes were, well, her eyes. They may had been hazel, but at the centre, I could see an explosion of gold. Just like in my own eyes. "Who's she?" I asked Chiron.

"Cassius, this is Emma. Emma, this is Cassius: our resident peacock."

"You're just annoyed because you have a horse's ass." I muttered.

"Cassius, I want you to show Emma around today."

"Yeah, I can't do that." I said, not really that concerned about showing someone around - anyone here could do that. "Archery knock-out after Dinner remember?"

"Well, perhaps you can show Emma where we eat?" Chiros gave me that insistant face where I could only roll my eyes and give in.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt."

Emma than began walking with me as we traipsed through the camp.

"So, you're new?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Got here this morning."

I noticed she had a slight Louisiana drawl to her pronunciation of words. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt with the 'Camp Half-Blood' emblazoned on the front. She must've been my age, at least.

"And you're like... what, eighteen?"

"Seventeen." She corrected me.

"That's a little old to be just be arriving here." I informed her.

"Really?"

"Really." I stopped for a moment to hug a brunette girl 'hello', talking for a moment and then saying goodbye. "That was Zena. Daughter of Aphrodite." I explained to Emma.

"So, everyone here is pretty close huh?"

"Not really." I began to inform her. "You can sort of tell who's who. For instance, those guys there," I pointed towards the group of boys that were growling and snarling at each other, "that's Isaac, Pheonix and Aedan. Sons of Ares. Easily distinguishable by short tempers and big swords." We walked on a bit further. "Then you have children of Hermes. You know about Hermes right?"

"Guy with the wings on his shoes?"

"That's basically everything to know about him." I joked. "That's one of his kids right there." I pointed over at the younger, thin girl with deep and dark eyes. "Hannah McGrath. She's kind of nice I suppose... a bit too mature for my taste." I bit my lip. "Anyway, six to seven is scheduled for eating." I led her to the tables under a white canvas tent, where we got our food and sat down together. I was joined by my competition, an archer called Aaliyah, soon enough, who I introduced Emma to.

"Liyah, this is the newbie, Emma..."

"Taylor. Emma Taylor." She introduced herself.

"Hi Emma, I'm Liyah: daughter of Athena." She introduced herself.

"Wait... isn't Athena meant to be a Virgin-"

"A Virgin Goddess? Yeah - it's complicated." Liyah let out a chuckle. "You ready to be taken down Paris?" She hit me playfully on the arm.

"Nope. Good thing you're not as good as you think you are."

"Want to bet on that?" She asked with a grin, her accent revealing her Italian roots.

"Not really - wouldn't be fair to you," I grinned. "God of Archery and all. You don't want to bet against that. You know, for someone that's meant to be really wise, that's not the smartest thing you've-"

"You're the son of Apollo?" Emma interrupted. I looked across the table to her.

"The one and only." I smiled proudly. "So, Liyah, you can go and intimidate Kepler if you really want - it'd probably do more damage." Liyah grinned.

"Good luck." I replied the same to her and watched her walk away.

"She seems nice." Emma stated.

"Yeah, she's cool." I confirmed. "And here's Zena."

The awe of beauty gracefully moved towards us, sitting next to me. As chocolate-curled girl gave a dazzling smile in my direction before turning to Emma.

"Hi - I'm Zena." She said in a tone of elegance. "Daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Emma." Emma said plainly.

"Daughter of?"

"You wouldn't know her." Emma said simply. Emma seemed to be a little more distant when talking to Zena, who looked back over to me.

"I just wanted to say good luck with the archery. I know you'll do brilliantly."

"Of course I will." I winked at her, allowing her to get up and walk back to the table full of beauties like herself.

"Are you always this arrogant?" Emma asked me once Zena was out of ear-shot. I turned back to Emma, nodding.

"Yup."

"Well, at least you know it..." She sighed, dropping her eyes down to her food.

"Of course I do - I'm me." I grinned. "You try being the last remaining child of Apollo - we're only limited edition." I grinned. Emma paused, the cogs in her brain obviously working as she bit her lip in thought, finally, she looked back down at her food.

"I guess I wouldn't know anything about that." She murmured. I shrugged.

"Anyway, this has been enlightening." I said, picking my bow off the table.

"You have no idea." She said boredly. I decided not to even ask.

"Well, I've got an archery knock-out now so, I'll see you later." She nodded and I left, high-five-ing several members of the camp as I finally arrived at the range.

I stood at the wooden railing, unbuckling the quiver strap and placing it on the railing. I began taking out several arrows and planting them in the ground next to me when I looked over to see another boy doing the same. He had skin and hair far darker than mine - it was Keplar, son of Eros. And I despised him.

"Alright there Paris?" He asked me with a grin. "New bow?"

"I figured I might as well beat you in style." I shrugged cavalierly.

"I don't know... my aim's pretty good. After it, Eros got a good... what was it, ten hits?" I scowled at him. The crowd was gathering now to watch the archery rounds - there was at least one person from most cabins - of course, I was representing Apollo's cabin as I was the only member. Besides Kepler, I recognised four other archers: There was Isaac from the Ares Cabin, Giana from Khinoe, Miette from Thanatos and Liyah, who was of course representing Athena. I took my place in the middle as we lined up in front of our targets.

Chiron presided over the competition, allowing us to loose our arrows.

I pulled the arrow back to my cheek, focusing on the wind blowing east, the distance of the target, the weight of the arrow, the power of the bow... in a less than a second of complete focus, I loosed the arrow, which found it's way to the bullseye.

First out was Miette with a frown. After the next round, Giana was gone too. And after that, Liyah was knocked out by Isaac, leaving only Kepler, Isaac and myself. All of the targets were moved away, leaving only one, which was dragged back a good hundred feet.

First up was Kepler, who loosed his arrow, almost getting a bullseye. The crowd clapped and I grinned to myself - amateur.

Next up was Isaac, a large and burly boy who was my own age, dressed in a heavy plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and a pair of weathered jeans. He pulled back his hair into a pony tail, so as to not have it fall into his eyes, as it had done for Kepler. Isaac housed a focused grin as the Ares cabin began chanting his name over and over. He aimed and... hit the blue. I snickered to myself before walking up to the railing, casually taking my bow, plucking an arrow from the ground in less than a second, fired an arrow to ride the wind and stick in the bullseye. I got an applause, and winked at a couple of girls from Aphrodite's cabin.

Kepler was up again. He aimed his bow, pausing for a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead - it was a lot hotter now, which made me grin. Kepler tried to aim again, to no avail from the sweat. A third time he tried, and did succeed, to an extent - the arrow flew over the target.

"Nice shot mate," Isaac grinned at the cursing Kepler, who was shooting me angry looks. "Really... brilliant shot."

"Isaac..." Chiron said warningly.

"Sorry sir." He smirked to himself. I furrowed my brow as I stood behind Isaac.

"Call him Chiron you freaky-"

"Cassius-"

"Sorry... _Chiron_." I earned a scowl from Isaac as he walked up to the wooden railing, taking the bow and aiming for a few seconds, finally loosing the arrow - it soared through the air in an arc and came hammering down through the air, riding the wind before it was nailed inside the yellow dot of the target, a little off-target.

Isaac grinned and looked at me.

"Don't worry - no one's the champion for long."

"You shouldn't be so cocky then ponytail." I replied, walking up and starting to concentrate - the heat never hindered me. I pulled back the arrow, taking wind into account, as well as the length, the power of my new bow...

I fired the arrow, sending it slap-bang in the centre of the target. I grinned at Isaac as the target was moved back another hundred feet, making it near impossible to see the yellow.

Isaac went first, taking off his cowboy hat and placing it on the railing before pulling the bow back to it's full length and aiming high... A twang was heard as the arrow thundered into the sky, plummeting down to earth and hitting the yellow, where my previous arrow had been removed.

"Good luck." Isaac snorted at me. I shot a scowl at him before aiming my own bow. I closed an eye, focusing on how close to the centre his arrow was... I was sure I could do this...

'_Have faith son..._' a voice chimed through my head as the sun blazed. '_Trust in yourself_.'

"Take your time mate!" Isaac drawled out in his Texas accent.

"Isaac..."

"Sorry sir." I smirked to myself as I heard his strict and militaristic response.

I raised my bow again, focusing on the target, but feeling the wind and the tension mount. I loosed the arrow, seeing it dart through the air, and then let out a grin as it break the shaft of Isaac's rosewood arrow, and the ebony of my own stick out firmly in the bullseye.

There was a moment's silence as everyone

"That can't be a w-"

"I believe Cassius is still the title holder of Archer."

The crowd began to cheer before Isaac could even say another word. He began furiously ranting at Chiron, who wasn't budging. I was meanwhile busy talking with the sons of Hermes about my victory, grinning proudly to myself. Soon enough, Hannah McGrath came up to me.

"You enjoyed riling him up didn't you?"

"Riling who up?" I asked, a smirk pasted across my face.

"Isaac." I shrugged.

"That's just a bit of banter-"

"That's being a poor winner." She informed me.

"Do you not see him telling Chiron I can't have won?" I gestured to the son of Ares, who was storming back to his entourage of boys.

"Just... remember not to be such a dic-"

"Better not finish that sentence McGrath." Chiron smiled at her. "You have a sterling reputation to maintain."

"I think it's already damaged with the lack of stealing and pranks." She smiled back. I rolled my eyes - she was younger than me and was already too mature.

"Speaking of maturity, do you mind if I speak with Cassius for a moment?" Hannah nodded and walked away. Chiron then turned his body towards me. "Congratulations on your win." He folded his arms. "Your father must be proud of you." I simply shrugged in response.

"I guess so. I mean, sun's still shining right?"

"Yes it is..." He murmured. "I think you better join us at the Big House."

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing, just come with me."

**What'd you guys think? Also, other characters will be introduced. I forgot to say, Emma Taylor is Kassidy10's character. She's also starting her own SYOC - check it out!**

**Also, this is going to be quite short, as there will be a quest... first there's going to be a few games kicking off around Camp...**


	4. Chapter 3: Emma

**Little bit of a curveball - this is written from Emma's POV... I don't know if I'll do this often, but figured I might as well give it a try. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Family Union

I sat on the sofa, picking at my nails as I looked at the two figures, who gawped at me in fascination.

Finally, he entered - Cassius was taller than me, clad in a leather jacket and walked with something of a swagger. I examined his eyes, a warm and tired-looking emerald with an explosion of gold at the centre... just like mine - well, mine were brown but still.

He stopped and looked at the man and the centaur in front of me.

"Chiron, whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it." He promised, a sincere face looking at the centuar.

"Don't worry, it's not a question of what you've done." Chiron said as Cassius let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God... because I thought this might be about Isaac being a complete and utter-" He ruffled his nest-like array of jet-black hair as he stopped, realising I was in the room.

"You remember Emma?" The man asked him, reading a bottle of wine.

"I met her a couple of hours ago, so it'd be a bit worrying if I didn't remember her..." Cassius shrugged.

"Take a seat Cassius." He did so, sitting next to me.

"What's up?" He looked at the wine-examiner in front of us. He put down the bottle and clapped his hands together.

"Well..." He scratched his ear. "This is hard to explain..." Cassius raised an eyebrow. "Chiron?" The man turned to the centaur.

"What Dionysus is trying to say is that... you are the only surviving son of Apollo."

"Right..." Cassius narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"But you are not the sole child..." He crossed his arms. Cassius rubbed his chin.

"Wait, so there's no sons but there's still kids-" He finally followed Chiron's stare - towards me. "Her?" He asked, amazed.

"Cassius, meet your half-sister." Cassius looked at me with bemusement, the cogs ins his head visibly working.

"Half-sister?" He asked slowly. I nodded, half-smiling - I only had one brother in my life, and I had to admit, I was excited to get another one. Especially one who must've known more about dad and this whole demi-god ordeal than me. "Are you serious?" He asked, very surprised.

"Well, you see, your father met Mrs. Taylor-"

"He was in love with _my_ mother." He stated. Uh-oh...

"Someone can be in love with two people..." I tried to reason, but he stood up.

"She is _not_ my sister!" He stated as well.

"Cassius..." Chiron began.

"I'm sorry, but she's not! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He half-shouted at Dionysus, who tried to search for words.

"Chiron did it." Dionysus stated, picking up wine to start examining. Cassius glared at the centaur.

"I thought you would like the surprise... it's been quite lonely for you here-"

"I've been fine here!" He shouted, shooting daggers at me. "Are you serious?" And with that and a kick of a stool holding a bottle of wine, he had left. There was a moment of silence hanging in the air as we all looked after the doorway he had departed through. Finally, we heard a door slam.

"Well, that was tense." Dionysus exhaled with a chuckle as he began to uncork a bottle.

"He's a deeply troubled boy." Chiron explained to me. "He's just a little territorial."

"A little?" Snorted Dionysus, who saw the concern on my face and went back to the wine.

"He'll calm down and see he's being unreasonable." Chiron reassured me. "Come, I'll escort you to your cabin.

In a few minutes, I was inside my cabin, where I saw Cassius sitting at the end, looking at something in his hands. I bit my lip, deciding whether or not I should talk to him. I cleared my throat in an attempt to alert him of my presence. He immediately snapped his head up to me and shoved a small piece of paper into his pocket.

"What do you want?" He snapped at me.

"I just... I wanted to talk." I said simply.

"Well I don't." He spat the words at me.

"Look I... I get how you're feeling. I mean, I have an older brother, and it was weird for us at first with us having different dads, but... I mean, we're close-"

"Just shut up alright!" He nearly yelled at me. "I came here when I was a kid - I've been training all my life, so don't think you can swoop in and replace me okay?"

"I... I didn't-"

"Just stay out of my way okay?" And with that, Cassius went to sleep.

For once, I understood what girls meant when they complained about having an older brother.

They can be real asses.

**Hope you enjoyed - next chapter will be up at some point.**


	5. Chapter 4: Cassius

Chapter 4: Awkward Encounters

I woke up early in the morning, leaving my cabin and picking up my weapons as I walked out, careful not to wake my recently-discovered relative.

So, I had a half-sister. Maybe Apollo did screw her mum, but that didn't make her my sibling - siblings looked after each other, and I definitely wasn't going to be looking after her. Why should I? I had barely known the girl for two minutes and suddenly they're shoving her on me? Like she's my responsibility?

I made my way to the amphitheater, where I placed down my quiver and bow. I looked up and squinted at the rising sun as I sat down on the stone steps.

"So, I had some interesting news last night." I murmured at the sunlight. "Apparently I have a sister - Emma." I placed my hands together. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean... I've been coming here for nearly ten years. You must've known." Silence - no response. I shook my head. "You know what, don't worry." I sighed as I waited for the rest of the demigods to arrive.

The Obstacle Tower was large and looming, constantly spinning and constantly throwing demigods off of the apparatus. I made sure my gloves were tightly wrapped around my wrists, then felt a slap on my back.

"How you doing sunshine?" I looked around to see Isaac standing there with his two brothers, Pheonix and Aedan. "Thinking about trying to climb the tower?"

"Thinking about knocking you off it actually." I answered back monotonously. Isaac just laughed.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us the new girl was your sister?" He asked mockingly. "Hey, she's eighteen right? You reckon me and her..." he finished off his sentence with a grin.

"Shut up Isaac." I murmured.

"Hey man, I'm serious. Who knows, we could end up closer than cousins!" he tried to place an arm around my shoulder. "We could be brothers-in-law!" He said with mock enthusiasm as I knocked off his arm.

"She's _not_ my sister!" I said angrily. "You got that? I'm not her brother!" He grinned as he looked past my face and winked. I turned my face around to see Emma standing there, eyebrows raised. I immediately felt a twang of guilt which I tried to shrug off. "Emma..." I began, but she just jumped ahead onto the climbing apparatus.

"Nice going sunshine!" Isaac grinned as he and his brothers leapt onto the swinging ladders. The sun instantly glowed in a glare at me.

"Yeah... I know." I muttered as I felt Apollo's disappointment.

I jumped forwards and caught a ladder, scurrying up it and ducking underneath a large mechanical arm. I then lunged up, making my way along the side of the tower, where the climbing poles would constantly move in and out of the wall. I heard a yelp and saw Emma drop down a foot, grabbing onto another pole.

I thought about helping her - pulling her back up onto the poles, but I quickly decided against it - if I helped her, I wouldn't win - she was _not_ going to change my reputation around her just because we happened to have the same...

I gritted my teeth in anger and continued to climb up, ignoring a taunting Isaac:

"Hey, sunshine, not going to play hero with your sister?" Pheonix shouted with a smile as he came close to my feet. I closed my eyes as I leapt up, grabbing another pole.

"Oh, come on! I knew your dad was a dick but..." I immediately looked back to glare at Isaac...

I dropped down, colliding into the three brothers and smashing onto the spinning platform. I groaned, rubbing my head as I looked up through the rotating mechanical arms to see Emma pulling herself up onto the top of the tower; she must have pulled on a pole that I was standing on! She actually _meant_ to make me fall! I groaned in pain and began scurrying up once again, determined to defend my title...

The tower gradually came to a halt and confetti flew across the tower, signalling the end. I growled and jumped off the tower, landing in a crouch as I looked to see Emma sliding down the line with a large amber ring under her arm. I stormed over to her through the crowd of half-bloods that were fascinated with a new 'champion'.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted at her.

"That was the Obstacle Tower." She informed me with cold, gleaming eyes.

"You know what I mean! We're both Apollo's kids, we're on the same side-" I began, only to be cut off.

"Oh, we're both Apollo's kids are we? If we're on the same team, why didn't you help me when I almost fell off?" She asked. "Oh wait, that's right, I'm not your sister am I?" I clenched my jaw and turned around, leaving her alone with her fans. I picked up my bow and arrow from one of the many stone steps in the amphitheater and stormed off to the Archery field.

A half-hour later, I had loosed a volley off arrows into the hay target of a man, and was lining up another when I heard a voice from behind me - it's speaker was a young Californian girl with bleached blonde hair,

"Geez..." Miette raised an eyebrow. "Are you really that upset with her?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said, walking towards the target and plucking my arrows from the straw.

"You know, you should've helped her when you were climbing-"

"Oh, just shut up Miette." I exhaled. I shook my head. "Sorry... that was rude..."

"Yeah, it was." She nodded, taking her own bow out. "So, rumours are going around."

"Rumours?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah... you know about you and... thingy."

"Thingy?" I asked, interested.

"Oh, you talking about Zena and Cassiu-" I looked over to the third archer who had appeared: Rosalie Lennox had red streaks in her thick chestnut hair, which she was busy tying up in a messy bun. "Oh, you're there." She said in a Washington accent.

"What's going on with me and Zena?" I raised an eyebrow, as Rosalie took out her bow.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because you're so wise." I returned, mimicking her tone.

"Hilarious." She rolled here eyes.

"He's asking what rumours are going around about him and Zena." Miette explained.

"Shut up Miette." Rosalie spat the words with a fierce glare.

And I thought I was harsh...

"Okay, what are these rumours exactly?" I asked finally.

"Just that you two are... shooting arrows." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"What? She... who's saying we're... shooting arrows."

"Everyone." Miette said simply.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Rosalie snarled.

"Why would anyone think-"

"Beautiful people stick together." Miette explained easily. "You know... Aphrodite, Apollo..."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I raised an eyebrow - it felt a bit strange hearing a fourteen-year-old girl call me that...

"And I'm not beautiful?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Miette, who decided to shoot another arrow. "Oh, now you shut up..."

"God's sake..." I muttered, reaching for another arrow.

"Come on, what's wrong with Zena?"

"Look, can we just shoot arrows?"

"I don't know, depends what type of 'shooting arrows' you mean..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes, pulling back another arrow and aiming it at the head of the straw man.

**So guys, let me know what you think of the POV switching - do you like it?**

**Kassidy10 has an *amazing* SYOC called the Quest, featuring a character from yours truly... see if you can guess which one it is without reading the character list.**

**Anyone interested in collaborating on a GoT story, PM me.**

**I'm writing a noire-influenced SYOC for Mass Effect - Crime fans check it out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Emma

**Seeing as everyone (to my knowledge) enjoyed the POV switch, here's another! With yet another OC! (Don't worry - other OCs are coming in due time - I've got it all planned out.)**

Chapter 5: The Sun and His Daughter

I humphed to myself as I pulled back an arrow, loosing it at the straw target, hitting only the arm. I furrowed my brow in concentration, frustrated at missing the centre of the target yet again. I plucked another arrow from the ground as pulled back to my cheek, trying again and missing the straw man's heart yet again. I looked up at the rising sun.

"Dad?" I whispered, feeling ambivalent about talking to a sun; could he actually hear me? I tried to figure out how to put it delicately, resorting to finally speaking my mind. "Why is Cassius such a jerk to me?" I asked finally. "I've only tried to be friends with him and he seems set on making me his enemy." I sighed finally. "I don't know... maybe I was wrong to come here... it is his place anyway." The sun dimmed. "Maybe I just don't belong here either." I said finally, running a finger along the tail of another arrow.

"Hey." I looked up at the sun with hope, then realised it was a girl who had been speaking. It wasn't - it was a girl. I looked behind me and saw a girl standing up - she stood a couple inches shorter than me, and pushed her dirty golden hair back as she spoke. "I wasn't eavesdropping." She assured me on seeing my face.

"Okay." I said uncertainly, unsure of what to make of her. She definitely seemed familiar...

"My name's Hannah." She smiled and extended a hand. I took it, smiling back nervously.

"Emma."

"Oh, I know you." She nodded confidently, sitting down beneath the tree I assumed she'd been occupying before. "You're Cassius' brother. Daughter of Apollo." I nodded.

"To be honest, I don't feel like it at the moment..." I grabbed my elbow and droped my gaze to the ground.

"Is Cassius being a jerk to you?" She raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle at this while I nodded.

"A little bit." I admitted.

"That's just Cassius." She said eventually. "He can be a little..."

"Territorial?" I asked, remember what Chiron had told me.

"That's a nice way of putting it." She scoffed. "Congratulations on the win yesterday by the way." It took me a moment to realise she was talking about the Obstacle Tower.

"Oh, thanks. It was harder than I thought it would be."

"You won on your first go - it took Cassius a good three or four tries."

"Really?"

"Really. That's the first time he's lost in, what, six years?"

"Wow." I began to walk over towards her, sitting down under the tree. "You know Cassius then?"

"Everyone knows Cassius." She rolled her eyes. "He's like the Camp Champion." She said sarcastically, impersonating Cassius. I couldn't help but snigger at the imitation. "No, he's actually a nice guy... on occasion." She added in an afterthought.

"I kind of find that hard to believe." I confessed.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. I can empathize with him though..." I looked at her, eyes wide. "I'm not saying I condone the behaviour, don't get me wrong, he's out of order. I'm just saying that I can see why he'd feel that way."

"What way? Why?" She bit her lip in thought.

"Okay, I don't want to be... well, gossiping - especially behind his back - but, he's not had the easiest time here. I mean, he got here when he was, like, nine years old. And you know he's a year older than you right?"

"Right...?"

"I'm guessing your dad stuck around for a bit with you?"

"You mean Apollo?" I jerked my head to the sun. Hannah nodded. "Yeah - he left before I was one."

"If you were born a year, or less, then Cassius, how long do you think he stayed with his mom?"

It finally dawned on me - Cassius had never met Apollo. He would've left before he was even born. I felt a pang of sympathy for him - no wonder he was angry at me. It was clear that he resented Apollo for leaving his mother for mine. I instantly felt a little sick - was my mother a home-wrecker? Was I the product of that?

"God..." I muttered to myself.

"I'm just saying..." She picked up a book beside her. "Anyway, it's rude to instantly start talking about someone else when meeting someone-"

"Oh, no - not at all-" I tried to insist.

"So, where are you from? Alabama?" She asked, the epitome of perkiness shining on her face.

"No, Louisiana. New Orleans."

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to go there. So, what'd you think of the camp?" I bit my lip in thought as I pushed a few stray hairs out of my face, re-tying my hair back.

"It's okay. Y'all really nice but... y'know when you have a bit of an antagonistic-"

"When your brother's a jerk. Yeah, I know all about it." She nodded. "I've got tons of them in my cabin."

"Yeah - I was just thinking, who's your dad? Or... mom?"

"Hermes." She chirped. "Don't worry, I'm not going to nick all your stuff." I furrowed my brow once again.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's the Hermes stereotype." She said in a bored manner. "Apparently we all like to steal and prank people." I waited a moment before asking.

"Do many of Hermes' kids-"

"Oh, hell yeah they do!" She laughed, as if it was obvious - which it probably was.

"But you don't seem like the type who would?"

"Well, just because my siblings do it, it doesn't mean I do. I mean, take you for instance - you ain't a conceited show-off are you?" I laughed outright.

"Okay, I take your point." Eventually I stopped laughing enough to talk. "Hey, earlier on, you said that Cassius came here at nine?"

"Yeah, something like that. Why?"

"Well, what's that got to do with...?"

"Being a douche?" She asked finally. "That one's a little too close for comfort. I think he should tell you, if anyone should." I nodded.

"Okay, that's fair enough." Finally, a horn blared, showing that it was time to wake up. We both got to our feet.

"Come on, cabin inspection is soon. But, I can show you around the camp if you want?"

"I'd love that, thanks." I nodded, as we walked to retrieve my arrows from the straw man.

"Okay, well, I'd suggest you drop in to Apollo's cabin for the inspection." She saw the clear reluctance on my face. "Look, if you're that worried, I'll talk to Cassius and tell him to back off. Unless he's around the 'Popular Girls'." She said the last words with intense sarcasm.

"Who?"

"Aphrodite's daughters." She informed me. "They're just flat-out giggling bitches. Too superficial and girly for my tastes." I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Thanks Hannah."

**Leave a review please! How'd you like properly meeting another main character?**


	7. Chapter 6: Cassius

Chapter 6: Sunny Dispositions and Other Frustrations...

I woke up, looking around to see the sun blazing in through the windows. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow.

"Oh, now you're all happy are you?" I muttered aloud.

"Quite happy, yes."

I looked up at the voice, surprised at the speaker; There, sat on the end of my bed, was eleagance, with caramel curls with twirls of pearl-like strands spiraling to her shoulders, and a set of deep, oceanic and tantalizing orbs that blended against her dark and flawless French skin.

"Hello Zena." I grinned at her. "How'd you get in here?" I asked, pulling myself into a sitting position.

"I have my ways." She said simply. "So, I'm assuming you've heard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Heard of what?"

"You know..." I cocked my head to the side. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"I thought you were more confident than that." I said, getting out of my bed and standing up, stretching. "Or is it just the sight of my shirtless?" I smirked.

"You're so full of yourself." She half-giggled.

"Part of my boyish charm." I shrugged, approaching her. She finally rolled her eyes.

"I'm assuming you've heard of the rumours about us liking each other?"

"I like lots of people." I said, feigning naivety.

"You know what I mean." She said softly, her voice as gentle as a wind chime.

"No idea." I grinned as I stood mere inches away from her.

"You know, I could just make you tell me." She said teasingly. I knew what she was referring to.

"Go on then." I called her bluff with another signature smirk. She stood up from my bed and locked eye contact with me. I kept my grin - she wouldn't do it...

The sun brightened once again.

"You do realise your dad is watching us right now?" I sighed.

"Mood killer." I grumbled as she giggled.

"I'll see you at breakfast." She said finally, turning around to leave. I caught her wrist and brought her back towards me; As my skin made contact with hers, the sunlight framed my vision, with everything slowly dissolving into a golden haze. Her skin seemed to glow, and her eyes became deeper and more vivid. Her lips glistened and her hair seemed to blow gently.

"No kiss goodbye?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're so arrogant." She murmured lowly. I framed her jaw and began to lean in...

"I know-" The door burst open and in walked _her_.

I clenched my jaw as Zena and I looked towards Emma.

"Oh-I-I didn't..."

"I was just leaving." Zena said coldly to Emma - although, she was far warmer than I was feeling. "I'll see you later." She said with a faint smile to me before scowling at Emma, closing the door behind her.

An awkward silence sat in the air as the sun began to dim slightly.

"So... who was she?" Emma asked with a tone of happiness trying to cover the awkwardness.

"No one." I muttered, walking beside a window to get a clean shirt.

"Hey, what's with the scars?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped at her. "Just leave it, alright?" I dug out a clean white shirt and pulled it on. I couldn't be bothered to change my jeans - they were clean enough.

"Look," I heard her walk through the cabin towards me, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I mean, I'm actually a nice person, and Hannah said you're nice as well-"

"Hannah said what?" I looked around at her.

"She said you're a nice person."

"Were you talking about me this morning?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"No!" She answered immediately, eyes wide. "No, it's just that... well, I'm your sister-"

"Save your breath." I muttered darkly, grabbing my lighter and throwing it on my bed as I began to pull on my pair of converses.

"I just thought we could learn a bit more about each other?" She asked, hope evident in her voice. Just hearing her voice with a musical flourish annoyed me - it was Apollo's characteristic.

"Why?" I growled.

"Because you're my brother." She said simply. I rolled my eyes as I began to lace up the plimsolls. "And Chiron would probably be pleased if you at least made an effort." As much as her presence angered me, she had a point. If I just asked her a stupid question, that could be seen as making an effort, and get Chiron off my back about it.

I sighed, finally conceding.

"Fine." I exhaled loudly. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Pissed off. Can I go now?" I picked up my lighter, pocketing it.

"No, that's not a real question."

"Yes it is. That's two actually-"

"Come on - something real. Something personal."

"Fine!" I tried to think of a dumb 'real' question. I stared into space for a good minute or two.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking." I growled. Eventually, there was a questioned that floated from the back of my head. "What's your family like?" I asked. She tried to hide her smile, which only made me angry.

"It's nice I guess." She said, reminiscently beaming. "My mum's nice. Works a lot, but she cares for us."

"Us?" I asked, not trying to hide how bored I was of her story.

"Me and my brother. He's older than me too."

"Fascinating..."

"Then there's my step-dad. He's... he's okay I guess." She shrugged. "It's hard to talk to him sometimes... he's not my real family y'know?" She paused, realising what she had just said. "I don't know, it's just hard sometimes. Doesn't really get any of this Demigod stuff, but to be fair, I don't either."

"Clearly." I rolled my eyes; I couldn't believe this girl - complaining about having two dads? Who the hell did she think she was? When I never had a dad, here she was drowning in them, and had the cheek to complain about it - she was basically rubbing it in my face!

She hesitated for a moment.

"Okay, my go." It only took her a couple of seconds to 'think up' her question. "What's your family like?"

"Bit boring." I stated, picking up my jacket and going to leave.

"Woah, come on." She blocked my exit with her outstretched arms.

"What?" I asked, getting _quite_ antagonised.

"You've got to give a real answer."

"God... what is your obsession with reality?" I asked, exasperated.

"I just want to know more about you!" I threw my jacket across the room and onto my bed.

"Fine! You want to know about me? Fine - my mum kicked me out when I was 8, and I lived here for three years before my aunt took me in. She works in a diner and I've never heard from my mum since. Are you happy now?" Before she could even respond, I moved past her, slamming the door on my way out. Chiron could go to hell with his Cabin Inspection, I'd made an effort with that excuse of a 'sister', and I still didn't like her.

I decided to go and find Ace; hopefully I could talk him into making his dad arrange for the ferryman to meet _her_ a bit earlier...

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Let me know what you think about the Cassius v Emma storyline! **

**Also, note the cameo of Zena - Daughter of Aphrodite. There will be more of her and Hannah next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Emma

**Oh my Demigod, thank you all for your support and reviews - it's good motivation for me! I've got nearly 50 reviews before even 10 chapters are up. I know some of these are applications, sadly, but still - thanks for the support. Hope I don't disappoint!**

**A special thank you for the shout-out from Kassidy10! **

Chapter 7: Turning Tables

"Cassius! Cassius!" I called after him, watching him storm out of the cabin, not looking back towards me. I went to go after him, but found my path blocked.

"Bella? Where's Cassius going?" I sighed, looking down from Dionysus.

"Away from me sir." I said quietly. Dionysus swayed slightly, looking back after Cassius before turning back to me.

"Strange boy." He murmured before peeking his head into the Cabin, which was incredibly untidy, with clothes strewn across the floor, arrows jutting out of a wall inside a ring that I presumed Cassius had graffitied there. Fragments of stone, yew and feathers littered the clothes on the floor. "Yup, it's all fine in here." He smiled and closed the door.

"Sir?" I asked, nervous and slightly confused from how _that_ was 'fine'.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Emma." I corrected him. "I thought Chiron did the cabin inspection?"

"Oh, he's busy with our visitors."

"Visitors?" I asked.

"Oh, don't concern yourself with that Jenna."

"Emma." I tried to correct him again but he had already left towards another cabin.

I bit my lip and then shook my head - I needed to talk to Cassius. I had no idea he was... well, essentially abandoned! God... and I had been complaining about my problems with my family - I was basically rubbing it in his face!

"Hey Emma." I looked over, completely lost in thought for a moment.

"Oh, hey Hannah." At least she remembered my name...

"Hey, did you talk to Cassius? I saw him looking pretty pissed-"

"Yeah... I don't think we're friends yet..." I exhaled.

"Well, let's not waste time talking about him." She smiled. "Come on, let's get breakfast. I'll introduce you to my friends."

She led me by hand through the camp until we came to the tent of tables, where I sat beside Hannah at a table of other girls.

"Hi guys, this is Emma."

They stared at me curiously.

"Hi, I'm Holly." Said one of the older girls, with a mocha-coloured plaid that she brushed off her shoulder, hanging down her back. "Daughter of Hephaestus."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Hephaestus. You know, Zeus' son."

"Zeus had a lot of sons." Another girl pointed out. "I'm Willow, Daughter of Demeter."

"Who's..." I tried to keep up.

"Persophene's mom." Hannah informed me.

"And Persophene is..." I was just completely lost.

"My mom." The last, and the youngest, girl on the table chirped. "I'm Evelyn."

"So you're like... her aunt?" I asked, pointing towards Willow.

"Hey, I never thought of it like that." Evelyn smiled at Willow. I let my hair down, putting the band around my wrist. Willow then looked at me, eyes narrowing.

"Hey, you're the girl who won the Obstacle Tower yesterday aren't you?"

"Erm... yeah." I nodded.

"Wow. Congratulations!" She smiled. "That was so awesome! Finally... someone beat Cassius!"

"I know..." The rest of the girls groaned and rolled their eyes.

"You guys don't really like him that much?"

"He's a bit of a jerk." Holly said simply.

"I don't know - I like him fine." Willow said to me. "I mean, he's cute and everything but... I mean, he's pretty close with Aphrodite's daughters." They all nodded.

"Are they really all that bad?" I asked.

"Yes." Holly nodded. "They really are." She then looked over me, rolling her eyes and going back to eating her food. I frowned, confused, then felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around to see a girl there. An utterly stunning girl!

"You must be Emma."

"Erm... yeah?" I asked nervously.

"My name's Lydia. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh." I nodded. That explained it all.

"I was sitting with my sisters and we thought you might want to come over and join us." She stated - she was incredibly confident - it added to her air of boldness.

"I... I'm fine with my friends-"

"Great!" I was grabbed by the wrist and lead through the tent until I came to another table.

A group of beauties sat there, with shades of golden, scarlet and jet black, ebony hair. I recognized one in particular, however; She had a curtain of beautifully smooth brown hair that draped towards her shoulders, white streaks clearly visible as were her azure eyes.

"Hey Emma. We met this morning." She began speaking to me.

"Yeah - I remember. Zena right?" She nodded. "We met a couple of days back..."

"Oh yeah, I remember." She smiled - it was like watching an alligator examine it's meal.

"I'm... why was I brought over here-"

"Listen, Emma," Zena leant in closely, "I don't know what backward swamp you crawled out of, but I think you should do us all a favour and go back to the cesspit." I frowned - this was such a random attack!

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Stay away from Cassius." She said authoritatively. "And stay away from me." Yep - I definitely did not like this girl. She was beautiful, but her personality definitely left a lot to be desired. "You can get lost now." She hissed at me, words soaked in malice. I did not move. I was, instead, possessed by a deep and intense feeling of dislike towards the girl, and did not fully control the words that left my mouth.

"Are you naturally a bitch, or is it just me?" I asked innocently; Zena did a double-take, and many of the girls at the table stopped talking and gossiping - it was as if I had just leant across and smacked Zena in the face - an appealing thought. "Look, I don't know what weird relationship you have with him, but I'm Cassius' sister. I just want to know my family."

"Cassius is _not_ your family!" Zena snarled, standing up. "Your _family_ is a bunch of backward losers from Louisiana-"

That time, I actually leant across the table and smacked her.


	9. Chapter 8: Cassius

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support of everyone in this story. However, as some of you may have realized, someone has left a review that might be considered... displeased with this story so far... even though the review was left on the first chapter, but still:**

**I am sorry he, or she, does not find the story to their tastes. However, the other 58 reviews have been nothing but encouraging and supportive. For this, I thank those reviewers (the ones off the top of my head are ****Kassidy10**** and ****I am Katie Daughter of Demeter****. **

**However, I know that you can't please everyone. And I can only thank God (which is something, because I'm an atheist) that the people that I **_**am**_** pleasing are those who are literate. On that note:**

***You**

***are**

***lazy**

***up**

***OC,**

***(that "1" serves no purpose)**

***Don't**

***the**

***I've**

***(again, the "1" is pointless.**

**So, in conclusion, I can only guess that you're jealous because your story has a total of 0 followers or favourites and the only 4 reviews are detailing how bad the grammar is. I, meanwhile, had 42 reviews at chapter 6 with nothing but loving feedback - once again, I cannot thank you reviewers enough.**

**This brings up my next point - if any of you are interested in a collaboration of a story or have a story you wrote that you would like me to read, I'd be more than happy to do so. **

Chapter 8: Cassius the Comforting Clean-Up Conversationalist

I sat atop Zeus' Fist, glaring at the stone below me. I was angry at Emma - I was absolutely livid at her. Making me bring that stuff up... I didn't like thinking about it at all, but making me actually _talk_ about it?

I looked up at the sun once again today.

"Some daughter you've got there." I scoffed. "A real charmer!" The sun just beamed, warming my skin - boiling my blood. "The least you could do is talk to me!" I snapped at the light. "Have I not proved myself to you? I'm the best archer here, I'm the best fighter... I'm definitely the best-looking, and yet that's still not enough for you is it? I'm not enough!" I stood up at the sun. "Nothing to say? What a surprise... I've been killing myself trying to represent you here and what do I get? Your _favourite_ child coming in and... and replacing me!" I wanted him to shout, I wanted something to happen - I just wanted him to acknowledge me!

But nothing. The sun hung in the sky and the clouds still swept beside it. I sighed and sat back down. I could understand my mum rejecting me - she was ill. But him as well? The only dad I'd ever had?

I stood up and grabbed my bow and my quiver, walking back towards the camp.

I came into sight of the tent, dawdling in the sun and keeping my gaze as close to the ground as possible.

"Cassius!" My head snapped up to the voice as I saw Hannah running towards me. "Cassius!"

"You're extremely panicky today-"

"It's Emma!" She shouted in explanation. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care."

"She's fighting with Zena!" I shoved my bow and quiver into her hands and ran towards the crowd, pushing my way to the front.

I saw Emma and Zena wrestling at the front, a bloody nose evident in Emma's face, with Zena's neck glowing bright red.

"You know, I'm really glad that your sister came here." I looked to Isaac, who was standing beside me. "Really, we haven't had a cat fight like this in...I can't remember how long!" He grinned widely. I shook my head, restraining myself from responding and moving between the two girls. I heard collective shouts from the boys as I did so. I finally tore the two apart, facing Emma.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted.

"She said-"

"I don't care what she said, you don't just attack someone!" I shouted. "You better get out of here before Chiron turns up."

"But she-"

"Now!" I shouted, my eyes closely locked onto hers as she was moved away by Willow and Holly. I turned around to Zena, examining her face; her eye was swelling and her lip was slightly bleeding, but she still managed to look utterly tantalizing. I looked around at the crowd, who were all still looking at us. "What are you all looking at?"

The crowd slowly started to disperse, with Isaac and his little entourage muttering darkly and shooting dark gazes at me before departing.

I cupped Zena's face, wiping away a small trickle of blood from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"She just smacked me - right out of nowhere!" She told me. I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes.

"Emma smacked you?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes!" I bit my lip.

"That doesn't seem like her..." Zena raised her eyebrows. "I mean, I don't like her at all, believe me, but... she just doesn't seem violent."

"She did." I looked over to Lydia. "They were talking and then she just stood up and smacked Zena in the face." I looked at Lydia - she wasn't one who would lie to cover up - most of the time she couldn't stand Aphrodite's children. I nodded.

"Chiron will take care of her-"

"I don't want Chiron to scold her!" Zena said, knocking away my arm. "I want her out of here!"

"Believe me, you're preaching to the choir." I re-assured her. "Are you sure you weren't provoking her before-"

"Do you really think I would?" She asked me. I shrugged in response.

"Honestly, yes I do. But, that doesn't give her the right to hit you." Zena sighed.

"Okay. Yes, I said some things-"

"It doesn't matter." I said comfortingly. "She shouldn't have hit you." Zena nodded, and at my gesture, Lydia came over. "Do you mind taking her back to the cabin and making sure she's okay-"

"Yeah, of course Cassius." Lydia nodded, doing as I said.

I exhaled, then turned around to see Hannah there.

"So, you too are together I take it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." I muttered, scratching the back of my head. "I take it you wouldn't approve?"

"Well, it's a downgrade from your last 'interest'..." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well you would say that wouldn't you?"

"Okay, now that's ridiculous." She scoffed, handing me my equipment.

"I take it you've already met Emma then?" I asked.

"Yeah, this morning."

"And you two are the best of friends?"

"I think she's nicer than _those_ sorts of girls."

"What sort of girls?"

"The ones who provoke people into attacking them." She said, dislike evident in her tone.

"Still, Emma was the one who actually hit her-"

"Did you hear the things she was saying to her?"

"Did you?"

"It sounded like she was saying something about her family. You should know how angry someone can get at that." She said - I knew what she was referring to.

"That was completely different. Plus it was two years ago."

"So?"

"So, she has the whole white-picket-fence family - it's not like anything's wrong with it."

"How would you know? You've said two words to her since she got here."

I let out a frustrated exhalation.

"Can you just stop criticizing me for one second?" I snapped. "Jesus, you just can't let anything go can you?"

"Neither can you! Every little thing Emma does gets to you-"

"You don't understand..." I shook my head, turning to walk away. She grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Of course I understand! I'm the only one here who does!"

"Really? Because all you've seemed to do tell everyone how much of a jerk I am since-"

"That's because you are a jerk!" She cut me off. "Or at least, you seem to be fixed on convincing everyone you are; You've been treating Emma so badly when all she wanted to do was get to know her brother..."

"For the millionth time, she's not my sister!"

"Yes. She. Is." She emphasized each syllable. "How long is it going to take you to get that through that stubborn head of yours?"

"A pretty long time." I replied. "I'm going to tell Chiron what's happened."

"But Emma will get the blame!"

"That's the point."

"But she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh really-"

"Okay, she did, but she knows that now - you know she isn't the type to just hit someone unless they really deserve it. You know Zena is the one who started it all." I shook my head and went to go, but Hannah grabbed my arm before I could leave again.

"Don't you think you're a bit biased?"

"How can I be? She's my sister, remember?" I said sarcastically, pulling my arm from her grip and leaving the tent.

"Maybe she deserves the same chance you got when you came here!" Hannah called after me.

As I walked to the Big House, I thought over what Hannah had told me; It was true, when I first came here, I had been involved in numerous 'incidents' - one of which actually resulted in me nearly dismembering another demigod. I hadn't meant to, it was just how angry I was - they had been making fun of my mother, saying I was just a pretender - that I wasn't actually a demigod because I was the only one back then that hadn't been claimed. Of course, a few years later I was claimed.

I arrived at the Big House, and then I was struck by a moment of clarity; Emma hadn't meant to hit Zena - it was a moment when she was consumed by anger. I guess it didn't matter if your family was perfect like hers or screwed-up and non-existent like mine - they were family. If someone insulted them, anyone would react the same way that we both had.

I saw Chiron approach me from the House, curiously examining my face.

"Are you okay Cassius?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said.

"Have you got something you want to tell me?" I nodded.

"Yeah... a lot of people were saying that Emma attacked Zena at breakfast." Chiron's face changed.

"Are you sure?" I nodded again. "I find that hard to believe..." He folded his arms. "I must say, I'm disappointed in Emma..."

"I didn't finish." I added hastily. "People are saying that, but that's not the case." I said, trying to sound sincere. "The two were sparring - they shouldn't have done it in the tent, but... I don't know." I shrugged. "But they definitely weren't fighting. It just got a little rough is all." Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He said, obviously not convinced.

"Why would I stick up for Emma?" I scoffed. "I still can't stand her." He sighed.

"I assume nothing I say will change your mind?" I shrugged.

"Don't think so." Chiron smiled sadly.

"Okay... thank you for telling me this Cassius."

"Yeah, no problem." I turned around and made my way back to my cabin.


	10. Chapter 9: Emma

**So, I guess you guys all liked the last chapter huh?**

**I'm assuming you guys said yes, since you're still reading. Let me know who your top 3 favourite characters are so far! Also, who do you think would be your Godly parent? I've done numerous quizzes, and it's looking like it's either Apollo or Zeus... that's ironic.**

Chapter 9: Another Brick in the Wall

I sat in the cabin, sitting on my bed with my knees brought up to my chest - I can't believe I snapped like that! Zena was trying to get to me, and I'd jumped at the bait, doing exactly what she wanted me to. Was I going to be kicked out? I wasn't sure how these camps functioned, but most of my schools would've kicked me out if I had got into a fight in my first couple of days.

I sighed; I guess I didn't wholly fit in here either. I mean, in one day I had managed to rub my family in my brother's face and started a fight with his girlfriend. It was sad really - I really felt like this was the answer to everything - I wasn't going to be drugged up for ADHD, and they weren't going to coddle me for my dyslexia.

I really thought I would belong here.

I jumped off my bed, sniffling slightly as I grabbed clothes from the floor and stuffed them into the bag I had brought here with me; I angrily shoved in my jeans, grabbed my t-shirt and bras and thrust them into the canvas bag.

This was all Zena's fault - Aphrodite's bitch of a daughter... She knew exactly how to get to me! Mostly, I was angry with myself for taking the bait. I was an idiot! I never reacted angrily, but she just... she knows how to push my buttons!

The door opened, and in walked Cassius. He wasn't walking his usual strut however, he just simply walked - looking slightly disheartened. He hung his head low, but stopped and furrowed his brow upon noticing my semi-packed bag.

"Well, you should be happy." I muttered darkly. "I'm leaving." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"You don't have to look so happy about it." I picked up a pair of trainers, throwing them in the bag as well.

"I'm not..." He shrugged. I looked over to him, expecting to see a sarcastic smile; He must had been wishing for this upon that day in the Big House. However, he wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning. Instead, his hands were tucked into his pockets, shoulders hunched up shyly. "I mean, I don't want you here..." He reassured me. I scoffed.

"Thanks." I finished packing. "You know, I tried to be nothing but kind to you! I'm sorry if I come from a close family, but that's not my fault, and I shouldn't be punished for having something you don't! I didn't ask to be Apollo's kid, and frankly, after all this, I don't want to be his daughter anymore! It's obvious I don't fit in here like you - I didn't even want to replace you or win at that stupid tower!" He frowned.

"Then why'd you want to be here?" I laughed at the ridiculous answer.

"Don't you get it? I came here to find out who I was! Who my dad was! I didn't want to parade myself around and show off like you." I threw the bag around my shoulder.

"So, why are you leaving?" He asked finally.

"Because Chiron's going to kick me out, that's why." He smiled, looking slightly bemused.

"Why?"

"Because I hit your girlfriend!" I stated obviously. He only laughed at this. "What's so funny?" He rolled his eyes.

"The worst you'd get is no dinner for a night." He told me. "Kick you out... Jesus Christ." I frowned - I wasn't going to get kicked out? "We try and kill each other like every other weekend, I don't think a girl fight is anything to be worried about."

I felt like a bit of an idiot, bag around my shoulder and jacket on. I only stared at him, eyebrow raised and mouth slightly agape. He chuckled to himself and made his way to his bed, which he lounged on, grabbing a pair of earphones and beginning to listen to music. I slowly made my way back to my bed and sat on it, feeling slightly uncomfortable in my heavy denim jacket and combat boots. I looked over at Cassius, who was flicking through his phone.

"So..." I began slowly, only finally realising that the was the most friendly conversation I had had with him in my time here. "Are you and Zena..."

"I still don't like you." He said, eyes closed and one earphone removed. "Don't think we're friends now." I squinted my eyes at him.

"But you told me to stay-"

"I told you you weren't kicked out." He corrected me. "It's not like I want to keep you here."

I sighed and lay down on my own bed, taking out my own phone and flicking through my texts to see if mom had texted me yet - nothing so far.

"Do we get service here?" Cassius only shrugged in response. I bit my lip, putting my phone away. "So... Do you do any sports?"

"Not really." He eyes remained closed.

"Who do you hang out with here anyway?"

"No one really." He replied simply.

"No one?" He shrugged. "Come on, you're meant to be a hotshot around here."

"I am." He said confidently.

"But I just don't-"

"Can you just shut up for once?" He finally sat up, opening his eyes. "God, don't you get that I don't want to talk to you?" And he fell back onto his mattress, shutting his eyes. I kept my mouth firmly shut - it seemed I had already caused enough trouble today.

The door opened, and in walked Hannah, dressed in her striped track jacket.

"Cassius." She smiled. "I thought I heard your baritone." Cassius immediately opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed, earphone removed.

"Hannah. For all you could know, I could've been getting changed." I looked between the two, confused by what she meant. Cassius simply smiled to himself in response.

"Oh please, it's nothing I haven't seen before." She rolled her eyes. "Hey Emma, I've got to go polish some armour for the game tonight - do you want to help?"

"Yeah sure." I shrugged, deciding I wasn't doing anything particularly important. I came to the door, ready to leave when Hannah kept her eyes on Cassius.

"By the way, stop being a jerk to Emma." She ordered. He simply smiled - a slight one pulling up at the corners of his lips.

"Make me." He grinned before Hannah smiled back at him, finally leaving with me. We made our way through the camp before I finally asked.

"What did you mean when you said it was nothing you haven't seen before?"

"Hm?"

"You know, Cassius getting changed?"

"Oh, that might've sounded weird," Hannah paused for a moment, "He was claimed a good few years after getting here, so he was in Hermes Cabin for a bit." I nodded.

"Okay, it just sounded a bit weird..." Hannah shrugged in response.

"So, you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." I hesitated. "Well, he still doesn't like me and wants me to leave, but it's not worse?"

"Cassius has always been stubborn." She informed me. "He has a tendency to get wrapped up in his own head."

"Does he?"

"Oh yeah. He wouldn't know a second opinion if it slapped him in the face." She smiled. "No pun intended." I smiled at the memory - Zena's face was a sight after I had smacked her.

"You know, he wasn't as angry as I thought he would be."

"Why would he be?"

"Well, I did sort of slap his girlfriend..."

"Girlfriend?" Hannah stopped. "Zena? Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I saw them this morning and it looked like they were kissing." Hannah's eyes widened slightly. "I don't think he wants me spreading it around the camp..."

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Hannah promised me. "Did he actually say she was his girlfriend?"

"Well, no." I admitted. "To be honest, he sort of denied it. I think they might be unofficial. Hannah scoffed.

"Talk about low standards... such an ugly girl."

"Ugly?" I asked, slightly astounded. "I don't like the girl, but she's definitely not ugly-"

"I'm not talking about her face, I'm talking about her personality." She stated. "I mean, you know she's the most fluent at Charmspeaking?"

"Charm-what?"

"It's like brainwashing." She began to tell me. "Like, tell a person they're a dog and they'll start digging up the archery field." I sniggered at the thought.

"That sounds like hypnotism to me."

"Same stuff." Hannah shrugged.

"Has that actually happened?" I asked with a smile.

"You know Isaac? Ares guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, one of his half-brothers Aidan..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! One of the next few should have some more action... anyway, give me some feedback on what you thought about this chapter. Also, there's a small hint dropped in a conversation about a certain plotline in this story... see if you can guess it! Exclusive brownie points and bragging rights to the person who gets it right.**

**Anyway - until next time (which should be tomorrow).**


	11. Chapter 10: Cassius

Chapter 10: The Hunters of Artemis and the Son of Apollo

I stood in the field, clad in my red attire. I clicked my lighter, igniting the blade, twirling it around and getting a better feel for the weight. I had left my bow and arrows in the cabin, since I had always used Capture the Flag as an opportunity to enhance my swordplay. I adjusted my helmet, trying to see it out of it better - I didn't particularly like wearing it, since my line of sight was significantly narrowed, but like Chiron had told me many times, it stopped a sword from cracking into my skull.

"Campers, gather around." Everyone did so, my team of five reds behind me. "I know you were planning to fight each other, but there's been a change of plan." I looked towards Chiron. "We have a special group of visitors here today."

On that cue, the centaur gestured behind us, and we looked to see a group of eleven girls - all of them were clad in glimmering silver jackets and pants, stainless white shirts and a pair of black combat boots, much like Hannah's. They carried a mixture of silver knives, swords and one carried a bow by her side.

"Allow me to introduce the Hunters of Artemis."

My jaw literally dropped.

A girl stepped forwards; She had black hair, much darker than mine, which waved down to the bottom of her back in a simple, albeit fairly messy, ponytail. She stood a little shorter than Emma, and had a similar hazel glint to her eyes, though they were not as bright, and instead had a green-ish tinge to them, making them resemble mine. Her jeans were torn and her boots notably scuffed. She looked at us all with noticeable dislike.

"I'm Sabrina." She introduce herself. "Lieutenant of the Hunters."

Isaac made a step forwards holding out a hand.

"It's an honour..."

She simply stared at his hand, her own resting on her hip, which drew my attention to the collection of multi-coloured bracelets upon it. She was definitely the most scruffy of the Hunters. Isaac retracted his hand and moved back behind me.

"It is a long-standing tradition for the Hunters to play against the Campers when staying here." Chiron informed us. I kept my gaze fixed on Sabrina. "I'm trusting Cassius will lead the team, since Rebecca isn't here." Rebecca was the leader of the Blue team. I nodded at Chiron. "This is Cassius, son of Apollo." Chiron informed the Hunters.

"Apollo?" Sabrina asked. "Did you lose your bow?" She asked with a smirk. A few of the girls behind her grinned. I simply shrugged.

"I figured I'd try and even out the odds for you." I said cavalierly. I saw Chiron smile at my confidence.

"Cassius has not lost many matches since becoming a leader." Chiron stated.

"Good." Sabrina nodded. "I'll enjoy watching you lose."

"Ditto." Isaac said to her.

The group of girls took their flag and made their way into the forest.

"I don't like them." Isaac muttered to me.

"You could've fooled me." I mumbled back.

"Truce?" He asked me.

"Until they leave." We shook hands once. "Okay, let's go and start this match!"

We had planted our flag atop Zeus' Fist. I had instructed the team that included Holly, Willow, Emma, Pheonix and Aedan to stay behind and guard the flag. Meanwhile, I was assembling a small team of myself, Isaac, Hannah, Zena, Lydia and, of course, Ace Ashford, son of Hades.

"Okay, we're going to split into three groups and search the forest for their flag. Isaac, you and me are going to go towards the stream-"

"They wouldn't put their flag near the stream." He stated.

"Why not?"

"Because it's the first place we'd look."

"There's a reason for that."

"It'd be deeper in the forest."

"Oh, so let's just start traipsing through the forest - we can even ask for directions-"

"Guys, now is not the time to be fighting!" Ace ordered us. "You two can get back to killing each other _after_ they go." I nodded, as did Isaac. Ace looked towards Isaac carefully. "You're convinced they'd put the flag in the forest?"

"I'm certain."

"Ace, I appreciate you playing peace-keeper, but they wouldn't put it in the forest-"

"Screw that!" And with that, Isaac had sprinted off into the forest in a flash. I cursed loudly.

"He's going to make us lose this match..." I muttered. "Okay, I'll need someone to come with me since Isaac has bailed-" I saw Zena open her mouth, presumably to volunteer, but another voice beat her to the punch.

"I'll do it."

I looked up to see Emma step forwards, sword in hand.

"You?" Zena snorted. "What do you know about fighting?"

"She kicked you in pretty good." Hannah said, giving Zena a glare, which was returned. Zena looked towards me. I bit my lip in thought - I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way of the game.

"Not going to slow me down?" I asked simply. Emma shook her head.

"No, I-"

"Fine." I said, looking towards the others. "Guard the flag until we get back. Let's go!"

I jogged through the forest with Emma lagging slightly behind me. It was no surprise - I had been doing this for a very long time now. I paused, listening for sounds of fighting - none so far.

"Thanks for picking me." Emma said breathlessly.

"I didn't, you volunteered." I replied, eyes darting through the trees.

"Yeah but... still." I glanced up at the sun, which was still blazing.

"So... what's the plan?"

"Get to the stream." I replied simply. It seemed that Emma had caught her breath, and so we set off again, this time running. I kept my sword gripped tightly, and darted through the trees, following my usual path to the stream. I glanced silver and grabbed Emma, throwing us both behind a tree. I put a finger to my mouth as if to gesture to remain quiet. I peered around the tree - nothing. I exhaled in relief - either I had imagined it or they had passed. I looked back to Emma, and saw a figure in silver beside her.

Instinctively, I shoved Emma out of the way of a knife, which planted itself into the tree beside me. I then twirled my sword, pointing it towards the girl, until I heard a ring of steel behind me, and saw another Hunter there, pulling out a pair of short swords. I looked between the two hostiles.

"Which one do you fancy?" I asked Emma.

"I was about to ask you the same thing..." She murmured back breathlessly. The hunter on my left moved towards me, flashing her blades. I jumped towards her, blacking her strike and dodging another swipe.

"Listen, I don't like hitting girls-" I ducked under a stab that would have impaled me.

"Then put down your sword." She growled.

"Or you could put yours down. That's a choice too-"

She swept a blade towards my head, which I brought my sword up to block quickly, catching the wrist of her other arm as she tried to stab me again. I moved the blade away from my stomach, and was met with an aggressive knock to my chest from her foot. I collapsed onto my back, my helmet rolling off my head. I knocked away another strike and kicked her in the stomach with both of my feet. She yelled out in pain.

"Jesus, I'm sorry-" I advanced towards her, only to have my forearm slashed with her sword as she jumped up, as healthy as ever. I felt angry with myself, falling for that one.

She tried to jab at my torso once more, to which I had anticipated, and stepped out of the way, grabbing her wrist and hammering my sword down onto it, tearing the blade apart. I then spun into her body, knocking my shoulder into her chest and pushing her to the floor. I looked over to Emma, who had managed to disarm the hunter, and was holding her own dagger to her throat.

"Finish up." I instructed her, and she knocked the butt of the dagger into the girl, before setting off with me towards the stream.

Eventually, we arrived at the rocky bay, glancing around for the flag. There were no guards, and more importantly, no flag.

I cursed loudly to myself.

"I was one hundred percent sure it would be here!" I walked towards the bay, kicking a pebble.

"Well, we can still find it! They haven't got to our flag."

"Not yet." I muttered darkly. "I should've listened to Isaac..."

"There's still time!"

"No there isn't." I looked behind myself and saw a smirking hunter with a dark ebony ponytail and smirking hazel eyes before I felt a blow to my face.

I groaned as I awoke, looking up to see one Hunter watching me. Damn it... this was only the third time I had been put in jail in the match. I looked around for any of my team - only Emma was there. Good. Maybe the others were close to the flag now...

Emma groaned as she awoke.

"These girls take camp way too seriously." She murmured as she rubbed her head. "Where are we?"

"Jail." I muttered.

"Jail?"

"In the game." I explained. "We can only leave when one of our team frees us." Emma looked around for other 'inmates'. "Don't expect it to happen soon."

"Where are our swords?" I looked towards the tree that our blades had been imbedded into. "This is one weird camp." I noticed something as Emma spoke - a movement in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes and made out a small black ponytail. I grinned to myself.

The guard was far too bored...

"This is all your fault." I said lowly to Emma.

"What?"

"I said this is all your fault!" I shouted, getting the attention of the Hunter. "If you had just stuck to the plan and stayed with the flag-"

"My fault?" She asked, mimicking my anger. "I volunteered because Isaac had run off-"

"You didn't do much good did you? You got us captured!"

"_I_ got us captured- This is all because you were too arrogant to listen to-"

"Quieten down!" The Hunter told us.

"Oh, go to Hell." I snarled at her.

"What?" She advanced towards me.

"I said go to Hell. Or Tartarus. I'm not too fussed."

"You men are-"

There was an echoing thud, and the Hunter fell to the floor, completely unconscious. Isaac stood behind her, tossing his sword up into the air and catching the hilt.

"Huntresses." He shook his head with a smile. He offered me a hand, which I took. "You hurt?"

"Just my pride." I shrugged. Isaac looked towards Emma.

"You?"

"I'm good thanks." She smiled at him. "Thanks. For rescuing us."

"We're on the same side right?" He glanced towards me.

"Alright, alright - sorry for not listening. I can take a hint." I moved towards the tree, pulling out my sword and tossing Emma's to her.

"You ever considered a career in acting?" He asked me.

"Well... I'm definitely hot enough for it..."

"What?" Emma looked towards me. "You were acting?"

"Had to get her attention somehow." I shrugged. I turned to Isaac. "You found the flag?"

"I saw a Hunter heading from the North." He pointed with his sword.

"Let's go." I nodded, and we continued jogging through the forest.

We arrived at a small clearing in the forest, which was made up of dirt and weeds. I crouched behind a fern, watching a trio of Hunters standing around the flag.

"Only three of them." I nodded. "Easy."

"I wouldn't say easy." Emma mumbled.

"Pessimist." Isaac murmured.

"Okay, you ready?" I looked at Isaac, getting ready.

"Wait!" Hissed Emma. "Don't we have a plan?"

"Yeah... go in, kick arse, and get the flag." I said simply.

"And if they manage to beat us?"

"They won't."

"But if they do?"

"Doesn't matter. They won't." Emma groaned in response.

"We need to have a strategy."

"Fine, Emma you can... drive the getaway car."

"Hilarious." She rolled her eyes and Isaac scoffed.

An arrow stamped itself into the bark of the tree beside my head.

"I guess they've noticed us..." Isaac inhaled, and then lifted up his shield as we charged down the hill towards the clearing.

I veered off from the trio, running directly towards one of the Hunters. She swiped for my head, but I brought the flat side of my sword into her ankle, knocking her face-first into the dirt, leaving her to grab her ankle in pain.

I walked towards the flag, transforming my sword back into a lighter, but another arrow knocked into the ground in front of my foot. I looked to the side and saw Sabrina standing there, now out of arrows. She walked towards me, removing her necklace.

"Do you want to take your earrings out as well?" I asked sarcastically. She whipped the necklace down onto the ground, and it gradually took shape into a long and sturdy staff. I shrugged. "Okay, fine." I turned towards her, flicking the flint of the light and transforming it into a sword.

"Promise not to cry when I defeat you." Sabrina sneered at me.

"Never." I grinned as we began to encircle each other. "As long as you promise not to cry when you break a nail-"

Sabrina jabbed her staff into my face, which I managed to dodge, knocking my sword into the weapon and stepping into her, trying to swipe, only to have her repel my attack, taking a few steps backwards as I advanced. She leapt backwards, twirling her staff and beginning to encircle me again.

"You're not as good as you think Son of Apollo." She snarled, eyes narrowing.

"And you're prettier than you think Huntress." I grinned, knowing it would enrage her: and it did; Sabrina swept her staff towards my foot, which I brought up at the last moment, only to have her staff knock into my temples. I flew across the dirt, grabbing my eye; blood was on my fingers.

"You know what's worse than arrogance?" She asked mockingly. "When there's no motive for it." I stepped towards her, swiping hard over my shoulder and forcing her back once again - she spun around, blocking every attack, finally dropping backwards a few steps while putting a hand onto my chest, keeping me at a distance before shoving me back. She accompanied the push with another sweep, which I managed to leap out of the way of this time.

"I've got to say, your archery needs a lot of work-" I tried to taunt her, only to have her cut me off, her staff knocking into my mouth, my blood gush onto my tongue.

I fell onto the ground, and she crouched down above me, knee on my sword arm and staff poised along her arm, jutting slightly onto my throat.

"Submit." She growled. I grinned as I looked up.

"No point." She followed my gaze and saw Isaac standing there, clutching their flag with a smirk. "We've already won."


	12. Chapter 11: Emma

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update - I've been trying to figure out how the quest will come about and... well, this is what I got. Hope you enjoy - after next weekend, I'll be on a small holiday for about a week, so there won't be any updates then sadly.**

Chapter 11: The Game-Changer

We all sat around the campfire, the camp abuzz with excitement at what I thought was the first victory against the Hunters of Artemis - ever. Of course, Cassius was soaking up the glory, talking to multiple girls from the cabin of Aphrodite with his usual swagger and half-smirk, much to Zena's dismay.

"Congratulations on the win." I looked to my right, and saw Sabrina, Lieutenant of the Hunters there.

"Thank you." I said awkwardly, rubbing my elbow.

"It's nice to see that some girls here don't succumb to the ways of men." Sabrina eyed the Daughters of Aphrodite with noticeable distaste.

"Well he is Cassius." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Sabrina chuckled. "So, who's your actual parent?"

"Hecate." I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Goddess of magic."

"No kidding?" I half-laughed.

"Yeah - I only found out when I was... well, about six years ago now." I frowned.

"So, how'd you... y'know, end up as..." I trailed off, unsure of what exactly she was.

"A Hunter of Artemis?" I nodded. "Well, I was here for about a week when the Hunters came for a match of Capture the Flag." I opened my mouth to question, but she seemed to read my mind as I spoke. "Cassius was on a quest - I never got the chance to meet him before." She explained casually. "But yeah, I met with the Hunters while they were there, eventually met Artemis and... here I am." She shrugged. I smiled.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than I thought you'd be." I confessed. "When you were talking to Cassius-"

"He's an embodiment of all the flaws found within men." She stated. "Proud, vain, self-centered..." She groaned in disgust.

"Do all the Hunters feel like this?" I asked curiously. Sabrina nodded.

"So, who is your parent?" She asked. "You never told me."

"You wouldn't know her." I said instinctively, and it took a moment to realize she meant my godly parent. "Oh - Apollo." Sabrina smiled.

"You know, the Hunters would do well to have you." I was completely taken aback by this statement, and looked to her to see if she was kidding - there was a slight smile on her face, but she was unmistakably sincere.

"Is that a joke?" I asked uncertainly.

"Why would it be? You've proven yourself to be a skilled fighter, you're not as... superficial as some girls," Sabrina's eyes flickered to Aphrodite's daughters, "and you seem intelligent. These are values we desire in our Hunters." I shook my head.

"Look, it's only been a week since I found out who I was... I don't think-"

"You don't have to decide right now." She informed me. "We're not exactly going anywhere she chuckled to herself.

"What does that mean?" She turned back to me.

"Oh, we don't die." She paused, looking back to Cassius. "Well... not naturally anyway."

"Wait, you're immortal?" I asked, astounded. Sabrina nodded.

"A gift for Artemis." She explained. "Just... when you're ready, talk to Dionysus," Sabrina's smile turned to a scowl as she spoke the name, "he'll make sure we get the message." I bit my lip, uncertain of how to reply.

Before I could give an answer, the camp fire flared and spat embers around at us, making me stumble backwards and fall over a log, while several demigods sprung forwards, swords and shields raised. Cassius had swept up his bow and arrows and proceeded to fire one into the shape-shifting fire, only to see it engulfed in the flames. He drew another and held it back, while Chiron trotted towards the campfire, arms spread out wide as Sabrina leapt to his side, staff pointed towards the tornado of flames. Eventually, they subsided, taking the form of a large man, with grizzled chops and small, narrow eyes, which I felt cast across me as he examined everyone within the camp.

"Son of Apollo!" He spoke loudly. Chiron instinctively moved in front of Cassius, who still stood with his bow in hand, another arrow notched and aimed. "Son of Apollo come forwards!"

Cassius lowered his arrow and stepped forwards, out of the shadow of Chiron.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The figure smirked at Cassius' questions.

"Cassius-" Chiron went to pull him back, but the fiery figure spoke again.

"Son of Apollo, you will give me the Apple." I paused, narrowing my eyes - Cassius did the same.

"What apple?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"You will bring me the Apple by the full moon or suffer the consequences." The god demanded, and in a short burst of flames, the camp fire dissipated.

The fiery figure looked towards Chiron, and in what seemed to be a smirk, vanished. Everyone looked around at each other, unsure of what had just happened.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know it's only short, but still! Leave a review, and if you haven't already, check out The Quest by **_**Kassidy10**_


	13. Chapter 12: Cassius

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... This literally took me... what, half an hour tops? I've had it knocking about in my head for a while, but it was just finding the time to write it all... Anyway, I plan on finishing this story by early-mid August, so stay tuned!**

**Leave a review on what you think, and what you guys want to see more of - the actual questing will start in Chapter 14.**

Chapter 12: Water-Baby

I walked into the Big House, followed closely by Emma. I made no acknowledgement of her, not bothering to keep the door open or even wait up for her - to be honest, I still didn't like her that much.

"What apple was he talking about?" Emma asked me. I simply ignored her question and continued after Chiron.

"Chiron!" I called loudly, entering one of the rooms. "Chiron!" I eventually found him, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Dionysus sat down on the sofa, hands clasped between his knees as he leant forward. "God... you two are cheery aren't you?" I put my hands in my pockets. "You're all frowns and forehead brooding." No smiles came from my words - something was obviously wrong.

Dionysus eventually brought his hands up to his forehead, cupping his face before Chiron began speaking in a quiet, hushed tone.

"How did this happen?" Chiron thought aloud. "How could we not have known about this?" Dionysus eventually removed his hands from his face.

"Well, Goddess of Chaos..."

"She's still a Goddess." Chiron spoke. "Besides, we don't even know if it was her doing."

"True... and we did hear the accusation."

"You're talking about Eris?" I asked, picking up on the topic. "I haven't even left the camp since I got back, so whatever you thought I've done, I haven't."

"You didn't steal the Apple?"

"I stole _a _apple, but it was red and I was hungry." Chiron gave me a look. "What - it was only Isaac's." I looked to Dionysus. "You're talking about the Apple of Discord then? Eris' Apple?"

"Erm... demigod lost over here." Emma spoke from behind us. I rolled my eyes and moved over to the sofa, dropping myself on top of it, with my legs lying across it.

"So, Ella-"

"Emma-" Emma interrupted Dionysus.

"How much do you know about Eris?" Chiron asked, deciding to take the reigns.

"That's the Goddess of Chaos?" She asked me. I nodded in response. "That's all I know." Chiron rubbed his chin in thought of how to word it.

"When the Nereid, Thetis-"

"What's a Nereid?" Dionysus slapped his palm onto his face.

"Water-baby." I said simply.

"They are minor Goddesses of the sea. They help sailors in peril." Chiron said, shooting me a disapproving look.

"That's what I said - water-babies." I shrugged.

"Anyway," Chiron dragged his eyes away from me, "When the Nereid-"

"Water-baby." I said once again.

"Do you mind?" I held up my hands in defence and looked away from Chiron.

"When Thetis the... you know... was married to Peleus as a reward for his undying devotion to the gods,a celebration took place on Olympus, with invitations to each God-"

"Great party..." Dionysus began, a reminiscent grin slapped across his face as he drank from a can of _Coca Cola_.

"Well, not every god - who'd want the Goddess of Discord at a wedding?" I pointed out to Emma.

"Right. So, naturally, Eris was offended; She snuck into the dining hall, and threw a golden apple that was inscribed 'For the fairest' in the midst of the Gods."

"And naturally, all the girls started clawing over it." I shrugged casually.

"Eventually, the decision came down to three: Aphrodite, Athena and Hera. Zeus was made the judge, but feared prospect of having to judge the Goddesses-" I sniggered loudly, earning another look from Chiron.

"Sorry." I mumbled with a grin.

"Instead, Zeus named Paris of Troy to preside over the three."

"He chose Aphrodite, she gave him Helen of Troy, Trojan war started - the end." I summed up for Chiron. "So, I'm guessing an apple has been stolen?" Chiron nodded.

"From Aphrodite. She's accusing Athena and Hera, who, of course, accusing each other." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a bunch of girls arguing over who's hottest. Why not just let them fight it out?" I asked.

"Because if they do so again, we could face another war, one pitting Demigods against each other."

"As if that could happen..." I scoffed.

"How would you react if someone wronged Apollo?" Chiron asked me. I paused, understanding - I would have taken Apollo's side against whoever had wronged him.

"Okay, fair enough." I sat up. "Why am I being accused?" Chiron bit his lip.

"Are you sure you didn't steal the Apple?"

"Jesus, I'm positive! I've never stolen a golden apple, or any apple of any kind. Okay?" Chiron nodded.

"I'll make an announcement - we'll need to send a demigod on a quest to get the apple back."

"Great." I nodded, standing up. "I'll just pack some clothes and I can be on my way-"

"Not you." Chiron commanded. I did a double-take.

"Why not me?"

"They already believe you have stolen the Apple. Cassius, you are the only remaining son of Apollo - three Olympian Goddesses want the Apple for themselves, and there are others who would thrive off the chaos caused by a war between the Gods, and not just Eris." I scoffed, stuffing my hands into my jeans.

"Who are you going to send? Her?" I jerked my head over to Emma. "She'd be dead in a second."

"So would you." Dionysus muttered.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if other people went?" Emma shrugged. I shook my head.

"I am better than all of this." I said before walking out of the Big House and back towards my cabin, where I pulled out a bag, beginning to shove clothes into them, along with my quiver of arrows and bow, which only just managed to fit, with the top of my bow sticking out of the top.

"Where are you going?"

I looked around, expecting to see Emma, but instead, I saw Zena, leaning in the doorframe.

"Quest." I responded, pulling one of the straps of my bag over my shoulder.

"There's not been an announcement yet."

"Not yet, no." I said, walking forwards to leave, only for her to place a hand on my chest, starry eyes staring up into mine.

"Does Chiron know about this?" Zena asked me.

"Are you going to tell him?" I raised an eyebrow. She grinned, eyes dropping to the ground as she came closer.

"No... not if you do one small thing for me."

I dropped my bag, and moved her over to the side of the cabin, placing one hand on the right side of her hip, and leaning against the wall with my left hand beside her face.

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked, feigning ignorance as I leant in slowly, wearing my signature smirk. She moved one of her hands from behind her waist to slowly rest upon my jaw. Her smell was tantalizing - sweet and intriguing, like scents of roses emanated from her flawless skin. My eyes moved down to focus on her lips, which were smooth and shaped to perfection.

"Take me with you." She grinned, beginning to move past me, back towards the door. I sighed to myself.

"That could've gone a completely different way..." I muttered, looking after her.

"Come on - I know my mom had something stolen from her. I can get us to see her." I debated it in my head.

"It'll be dangerous."

"Nice catch genius." She rolled her eyes. "We're demigods - we'll be lucky if we don't all die before we hit twenty."

**Hope you all enjoyed - So what do you think? Why is the only son of Apollo being accused of stealing the Apple? Whoever gets the right answer first will get a secret prize...**

**Until next time folks!**


	14. Chapter 13: Emma

**Here's another installment guys! Enjoy! R!**

Chapter 13: Runaways, Rumours and Risks

The night after Cassius and I had been told about the Golden Apple, I was awoken by a sound. It had been a long day, and the heat didn't make it any easier to cope with the chores I had been issued.

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes as I looked around the cabin; it seemed undisturbed and usual, but I wasn't sure - I wanted to be certain.

"Cassius?" I asked in a hushed whisper. The air seem to stand still, but I heard nothing, and as my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. I frowned and fell back into my bed. I turned my head, looking at the clock on my counter. It was nearly four in the morning. I could only groan and stuff the pillow over my head as I managed to fall back to sleep.

"Emma... Emma!" I finally felt a pain in my rib and woke up with a yelp. The door stood ajar, and a silhouette of Hannah stood there, her fist raised. "Wake up!"

"Fivemoreminut-"

"Shut up!"

Hannah pulled me up out of my bed and held my face, looking me directly in the eye as she spoke.

"Emma, where. Is. Cassius?"

"How should I know?" I asked, groggily rubbing my eyes.

I rubbed my eyes and looked over to Cassius' bed, which was vacant. His lighter and wristband was missing off his end table as well. I searched the room, seeing an absence of arrows and discarded t-shirts. His leather jacket was missing as well.

"You didn't hear him leave? I shook my head. "He didn't say anything to you?"

"He doesn't seem to like talking... Not with me anyway."

At that moment, Holly jogged up towards us, dressed in a bright orange t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, her mocha-brown hair tied back her signature braid that dipped down past her shoulders.

"Hey, Chiron's calling a meeting..." She stopped, examining a pacing Hannah, who would clutching her temples in thought. "What's wrong with her?"

"Cassius has gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"As in he's run away!" Hannah snapped, rubbing her eyes in exasperation.

"Who cares if he's run away?"

"I care!" I paused, looking at Hannah questioningly - she had spoke in unison with myself. She avoided my gaze, continuing her pacing.

"Look, we'll tell Chiron - he can bring him back." Holly tried to reassure Hannah, who just marched past her comforting hands and stormed off.

I followed after her with Holly, who bit her lip in worry.

"Hey, what's up with Hannah?" I asked quietly, making sure Hannah would out of earshot. Holly simply shrugged as she looked after her friend.

"She used to be close with Cassius."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "When?"

"Up until a year ago. She helped bring him out of his shell."

"Cassius had a shell?" I asked with a scoff.

"Yeah - I mean, we both came here at around the same time. He used to be really shy and quiet a lot - to be honest, I didn't even know that he existed." I found this baffling - how could someone ignore Cassius? If they didn't hear his loud voice, they must have at least noticed his humongous head. "Then he started talking to Hannah like, what, two years ago or something? She basically did a Frankenstein and turned him into a complete ass."

I sniggered at this, but couldn't help but ponder this - the idea of Cassius being anything close to humble was practically inconceivable, but I never would've guessed that the two were close.

"So, what happened? You said they stopped talking a year ago?" Holly simply shrugged.

"I guess he just became too much of a jerk. I mean, he's not exactly easy to like is he?"

"I guess you're right." I mumbled with a sigh, stuffing my hands into my pockets and trailing after Hannah with Holly.

After settling in to sit next to Holly, Hannah and Willow, Chiron began to speak.

"I'm afraid the rumours you have heard are true." Chiron spoke, folding his arms. "Someone has stolen the golden apple from Aphrodite."

Murmurs and hushed tones erupted from amongst the crowds. Although everyone was speaking at the same time, it wasn't hard to differentiate their words as they were all saying the same thing - that it was Cassius.

"Quiet!" Chiron barely shouted, and everyone was quiet once again. "We need a group to recover-"

"Who did it?"

Everyone turned back to the voice who had spoken - a tall, broad-shouldered boy stood up at the back.

"Isaac?" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Who stole the apple?"

Chiron's eyes flickered over to me for a moment before he continued speaking.

"That's not important-"

"Well, can you tell us why Cassius ain't here?" More whispers simmered from the crowd. Isaac stood up and began to make his way down towards the front, next to Chiron. "I mean, we all heard it the other night! 'Son of Apollo'! Cassius is the only son of Apollo, and no one's seen him all day! It's obvious - he's stolen the apple!"

The masses of demigods all looked around - as if they were looking for a reason why Isaac could be wrong. To be honest, after hearing him state the facts like that, I couldn't find any fault, but I was there - I knew Cassius hadn't stolen it.

"Even if that was true," Chiron said tensely, glaring at Isaac, "Aphrodite is demanding that the apple be returned. Therefore, we need someone to recover it." Isaac stood proudly, cocking his head to one side and slipping his hand into his pocket. "That could mean confronting Eris, Aphrodite or other... _Gods_." At that moment, Isaac snapped his head around to look at Chiron, and I saw the strangest glint in his eye - it was a look I could identify with ease.

Isaac was terrified at the idea of confronting a God. The question was, which God?

As Isaac retreated to sit with his entourage of burly boys, I leant towards Hannah.

"Who's his dad? Or... mom?" Hannah stayed quiet, hands clenched into fists in front of her mouth. "Han-"

Holly nudged me with my arm and shook her head.

"His dad's Ares." She informed me.

"Are there any volunteers?" Chiron asked. "They will have ask the Goddesses Athena and Hera if they were involved with the theft. And perhaps Eris herself."

There was complete silence - no more whispers or mumblings. I had never really studied Greek mythology before, but Eris seemed terrifying.

I almost jumped from the sudden motion beside me - Hannah stood up.

"Hannah?!" I yelped in surprised confusion.

"I'll go." She stated. Chiron nodded.

"Anyone else?"

I bit my lip, thinking hard. Hannah was the closest thing to a friend I had here - including my own brother.

It then struck me - my brother! Cassius! He must've gone to find the apple. If I helped him find it, then maybe he would actually see that I'm not useless. And maybe I'll even get to see Apollo again.

Suddenly, I was a girl possessed. I heard the mutters question my action, but I wouldn't have been able to answer them - I didn't even know what I was doing. But, before I knew it...

"Emma?" I looked up at Chiron. "Have you got something to say?" I looked down at myself - somewhere in the middle of my thoughts, I had risen from my seat. "Emma?"

"Yes..." I looked around to Hannah, who was looking at me with a face of shock. "I'm coming too?"

"You are?" Hannah asked in a dazed undertone.

"I think so...?"

Chiron nodded.

"Anyone else?" No one else spoke or moved or even breathed. "I guess it's just you two then."

**Well, that took me a good two hours to write - I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 14: Cassius

**Hi guys - it's been a while. Anyway, I've figured that I've started so many stories, I need to finish them, and this is one of the only ones I really felt that was fairly good, so I'm going to try my damnedest to finish it. I've fully fleshed out where the story is going, so this mystery of who stole the apple and why Cassius is being blamed has a reason. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 14: The Lady of the House of Love.

_**New York City, Madison Avenue**_

I sat in the cab, holding my temple as I watched the driver take us through the bustling city at a painfully slow pace. Zena sat on my left, talking about a hundred topics a minute. It was almost impossible to keep up with her, and so I let my mind drift as I watched the sun begin to set behind her, illuminating the chocolate brown curves and curls, her eyes seeming to glimmer and sparkle.

"...And then Ash kissed Tracey. _Tracey_! I mean, it was bad enough when he kissed Susie, Lydia, Becky-"

"As much as I love this conversation, where exactly are we going?"

"To see my mom." Zena stated.

"Yeah, I know that, but where specifically?"

"You'll see. Take the next exit." She said to the driver, touching him delicately on the neck. His eyes glazed over once more, and he nodded with a dazed smile.

I rolled my eyes, and took out my lighter, fiddling with it.

"You're pretty fond of that aren't you?" Zena observed, eying it with a degree of attention. I handed it over to her, allowing her to examine it further.

"It fits in my pocket - it's pretty convenient."

"Well, it's the biggest pocket-knife I've ever seen." She said with a flirty little smile.

"Now you're just flattering me." I grinned back to her.

The cab drew to a halt, and Zena and I exited the cab, with Zena thanking the driver with yet another display of Charmspeak, as the man took out his wallet, giving her several notes.

"Now you can buy me lunch." Zena said, thrusting the notes into my pocket. She then moved past me and into a gigantic skyscraper.

The inside was plush and lavish, with red velvet leading the way down a marble lobby and towards platinum-plated elevators. I felt as though I had wondered into a palace.

"Aphrodite lives here?"

"From time to time." Zena confirmed. "It keeps away the fans."

"Fans?"

"Fans. Admirers - you know what I mean."

"So, why are they going to let us in?"

Zena turned around with her slanted smirk, eyes shimmering brightly, with the gentle breeze from the air conditioner sweeping her smell of roses towards me, and several other passer-by's, who all had to gaze at her as well.

"You just let me worry about that."

Zena approached the receptionist, stroking her fingers along the girl's jaw, who immediately took her card from her waist, and gave it to Zena. We made our way down to the elevators, scanned the card and then waited inside, as Zena pressed the penthouse button.

"Smooth." I commented.

"You expected less?"

"From you?" I grinned at her. "Definitely not."

A moment later, the platinum doors parted, and we walked out, approaching the single door, which was oak dipped in pearl-like paint. I raised my hand to knock, only to have it grabbed by Zena.

"Bad idea." She said, and then knocked on the door several times.

"So, it's fine when you do it?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite. Just... trust me." Before I could make a comment, the door opened, and a beautiful woman stood there, dressed in a graceful coral gown. Dark ripples of black hair fell down beside her pale face, which was freckled with specks of brown.

"Zena. How lovely to see you again."

"Aphrodite?" I asked, looking her up and down. She simply smirked.

"I like you." She turned to Zena. "Who have you brought?"

"Lily, this is Cassius. He's a friend from camp. Is it alright if I talk to mom for a bit?"

"Zena, now's not the best time. What with the Apple being stolen-"

"We've come about the apple. We're here to get it back."

Lily turned towards me, her eyes slipping over me in full. They narrowed as she opened the door more fully.

"She's in the lounge."

We moved inside the apartment, where luxury and class enveloped me, seeping out from the ornate walls. Solid blocks of marble stacked up on the walls, with mirrors on every wall. I immediately felt underdressed, in my scuffed jacket and boots. I peered into a mirror and tried to flatten my hair down in an attempt to appear more formal, but only seemed to make it more unruly. I turned to Zena, who immediately began to re-touch her make-up.

"Urgh, I look awful..."

"I didn't know you fished Zena."

"Fished?"

"You know, for compliments."

Zena hesitated for a moment, and checked to see that Lily was out of earshot before whispering to me.

"Just, let me do the talking, okay? Just be quiet."

"Excuse me?"

"If you mention who your dad is, I don't think we'll get much help, so just... you know..." She drew a finger across my lips, as if she was zipping them shut. "Okay?"

I began to make muffled noises, keeping my lips firmly shut. Zena simply rolled her eyes as Lily led us through the glamourous apartment and into the lounge.

One wall of the room was simply a vast window, staring out amongst the hassle of New York City. I never looked forward to coming back here - it wasn't the dingy flat I lived in with my aunt, and it wasn't the lack of climbing or archery. It was because I was just like anyone else - I was a kid on a block, doing nothing with my time. I looked normal. Ordinary. Or, rather, Un-Extraordinary.

"Zena! Oh Zena, I look so awful..."

I turned towards the source of the voice, and found the woman that was, without a doubt, Aphrodite. To say she was beautiful was an understatement - words simply were not powerful enough. Her hair fell completely straight, with piercing green eyes that lay underneath the spirals of golden ringlets. She was of a small frame, with a heart-shaped face, and when she smiled at me... I didn't even know I was smiling back.

"No you don't..." I mumbled, utterly bemused. My eyes began to move over her ruby flowing gown. Every movement of her arm was elegant, every blink of her eyes bewitching.

"Mom, this is my friend from Camp."

"If I knew you were coming, and that you'd have company, I would've made an effort." I tried to find the words to describe her beauty, and reassure her, except Zena cut me off.

"Mom, we're trying to find your Apple."

Aphrodite's eyes widened, and she swept onto one of the rose-coloured sofa.

"Please, sit. I will help you however I can."

Zena had to lead me by hand to the sofa. I sat down, unable to tear my eyes away from Aphrodite. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my foot, and looked down to see Zena's heel planted firmly on the toe of my boot. I held in my pain, and looked at her inquisitively.

"We're here to find the Apple."

Suddenly, it raced back to me - the Apple. The quest.

"Right... Right. We're looking for the Apple. Do you have any idea who would have wanted it?"

"Everyone!" She touched her forehead with the back of her hand, "Everyone wanted it! Hera, Athena - they were all jealous!"

I paused, looking towards Zena.

"Have you considered Eris?"

"Eris?"

"Are you sure...?" Zena looked at me, puzzled.

"Well, it makes sense doesn't it? The Goddess of Discord trying to start a war-" I stopped in my tracks. War. He was the first to know. Is it possible he was bluffing?

"Eris would not dare-"

"Where is Ares?"

"What?" Aphrodite fluttered her gorgeous eyelashes, which were now holding crystal-coloured teardrops.

"Ares. The God of War. Your boyfriend."

"I don't... why-"

"He knew about the Apple before anyone else did. He has access to your homes. He's starting this so he can thrive off the war."

"No... he wouldn't do that-"

"Tell us where he is, and we'll know for sure."

"Cassius-"

"Cassius?" Aphrodite looked between Zena and I. "You... You're the son of Apollo! You're the-"

"I didn't steal the Apple. Really, if I was going to steal an apple, it'd be to eat."

Aphrodite examined me for a full minute, her eyes unravelling my mind, and making me fall back into a daze, that is, I would have, if it had not been for Zena's very pointed heels.

"You did not take the Apple?" Aphrodite asked finally, in a quivering voice.

"Why do I need an Apple to tell me I'm beautiful? And why do you for that-"

I stopped talking again as the hell slammed onto my toe again.

"Would you stop that?" I hissed to Zena.

"Ares favours the Junkyard." Aphrodite spoke gently.

"The Junkyard in Arizona?" Aphrodite nodded in response. "I know the place. We'll get the Apple back."

I rose to leave, only to have my arm held by Aphrodite's perfect hand, it was as flawless and smooth as the marble that contained the room.

"If you return the Apple to me, I swear upon my seat in Olympia - I shall reward you. You shall know great love, I swear."

"Please, I'm completely loved already."

"I mean true love."

I stopped, pondering what Aphrodite meant. I was the boy every other boy wanted to be. I was without equal with the bow, and undefeated with the sword. I was the boy every girl wanted. What did she mean by true love?

"Well, this was nice." Zena said, finally, trying to break the tension. She began to pull my sleeve, leading me out. "Mom, great to see you. We'll get coffee or something sometime? Love you!"

Once we were outside, waiting for the elevator, we both exhaled deeply.

"Well, that went well." I said.

"What happened to being quiet?" Zena raised an eyebrow.

"We've got a lead."

"Thank the Gods. I didn't think we were going to get anything with you drooling all over the place."

"Don't be jealous Zena. I still think you're hot."

**Hope you guys enjoyed - this was 1700 words, so hopefully it makes up for my time away. I've just finished my first year of Creative Writing at University, so hopefully it reads better. Anyway, please leave a review on what you think is going to happen, and who you think actually stole the Apple of Discord.**

**R.**


	16. Chapter 15: Emma

**Another update to make up the massive time gap in this story. I'm planning to have this story finished within the month (if I really crack down and write). There's only 7 more chapters, including this one, so the story will be 22 chapters in total, if you don't count the cast list.**

**First off, I just want to say, Reviews are so important to me - just so I know what I did right, and what you guys didn't really like that much. Also, I love to hear your thoughts on the characters and events in the story.**

Chapter Fifteen: Matriarchal Matters

_**New York City, Park Row**_

It was my turn to drive the beat-up old pick-up truck, which meant Hannah got to choose the music. It wasn't that I had anything against Hannah, or her music taste, but it was just that the truck was so old that the paint was starting to fade and fall off. That was our first clue to knowing that there was nowhere to put in a CD or an aux cable. We were stuck with radio and a collection of dusty old cassettes that Hannah was flicking through.

"Boring, boring, boring... Have you heard of this?"

I glanced over to the cassette she was holding up, and did my best to read the name.

"Duane Eddy..."

"Know him?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Huh... boring!" She said, tossing the cassette back into the glovebox.

"So, you're sure this is where Hera is?"

"As sure as I can be with Gods." Hannah said, still examining the dusty collection. "I mean, they tend to pop up all over the world."

"I'd imagine." I replied. "But a Registry Office? I mean... it seems so..."

"Unexpected?"

"Exactly."

"I think that's why she works there."

I felt like a bit of an idiot - it was obvious, and I had just looked over it. However, it must have been obvious I felt like this.

"It's okay. I've been dealing with this stuff for years. You'll pick it up." Hannah smiled warmly and rubbed my shoulder.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Okay," Hannah put the rest of the cassettes back into the glovebox, and turned down the music, "We've got four days until the Gods meet for the conclave and stuff really gets out of hand."

"Why would the Gods meeting be a bad thing? I mean... they're the Gods. They must meet..."

"Not like this. Last time the apple was involved, a war broke out."

"Trojan War right?"

"Yeah - a war between the Gods."

I shuddered at thought. Being a demigod, I'd be duty-bound to fight, if only to try and protect the rest of the world that didn't know about us. But what if I had to end up fighting someone I knew? What if it was Hannah? Could I really bring myself to attack her if I had to? Would she attack me?

"We're here." Hannah informed me, and I pulled in to park behind the large stone building. It had seen better days, with grotty, stained brickwork and graffiti all along the side. I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. I had actually been quite excited to meet the Queen of the Gods, but when I saw her abode, 'humble' was an overstatement.

"Come on, no time to waste." Hannah said, picking up her jacket and hopping out of the truck before I had even turned off the ignition. I grabbed my jacket from the backseat and jogged to catch up to her.

Once we were inside, Hannah lead me to the marriage registry, where a woman sat, fairly plain-looking, but with a cheery smile painted on her face.

"Hi, excuse me, we're looking for Hera." Hannah said politely, buying a quizzical look from the receptionist. "You know, Goddess of Marriage." Hannah said, as if everyone would know who Hera was. The receptionist smiled.

"You must mean Mrs. King."

"That sounds about right." Hannah gave me a grin. In that moment, I felt something - something I had been missing for my entire life. I was part of something - something no one else knew about, and something that not everyone could be a part of.

"She should just be finishing up now..." The receptionist chirped. A second later, a woman stormed out in a cute red strapless dress, throwing a bouquet of lillies onto the floor. A man darted after her, still holding the side of his face.

"...Cynthia, I'm sorry! It meant nothing, I promise!"

I looked towards the receptionist, whose eyes lingered after the couple before turning back to us.

"You can go in now."

I smiled my thanks and followed Hannah into the office. It was a simple room, and it didn't look plain in the slightest, with blue and white mosaic wallpaper, and certificates hanging off the walls. However, it all paled in comparison of the woman behind the desk. Liquorice-black hair fell perfectly to her shoulders, shining beside her pale, angular face. A warm smile was sculpted onto her heart-shaped lips.

"Men." She said simply. "They always claim it meant nothing, but they say that to every woman they're with." She shook her head. "She's better off without him."

"But didn't your husband-"

"Didn't my husband what?" She asked, the smile vanishing from her face, and her eyes narrowing into slits, as sharp as knives which seemed to stab into me as soon as I started talking. I paused for a moment, completely thrown by her sudden change.

"Sorry- I- I'm sorry-"

"You are the daughter of Apollo correct?" Hera rose from her desk. I kept quiet, unsure of whether the question was rhetorical or an actual inquiry.

"I... Yes, I am."

She humphed, looking me up and down.

"I'm willing to overlook your offence. If only because of the crisis at hand."

"Crisis?" I asked.

"The theft of the Apple." Hera replied, making her way back to her desk and sitting.

"I-"

"Yes, we're trying to find it." Hannah interrupted me, and I was so thankful for her. I could not stand having Hera glare at me.

"Well, I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey." Hera sighed, gesturing with an open hand for us to sit down. Her expression relaxed, and her warm smile returned. "I did not steal the apple, and have no need for it."

"I do not deny that, but you must understand that as one of the three that were judged, we had to come and ask, if only for your advice?" Hannah spoke with such grace. Her respect for Hera was evident, and I was amazed at how calmly she handled the situation. I decided not to speak again.

"Of course Hannah." Hera beamed. "Well, the son of Apollo stole the apple, did he not?"

"Cass didn't steal it!" Hannah said replied quickly, obviously offended. Less than a millisecond later, she composed herself. "I'm sorry. Cassius didn't steal the Apple, and he's out there now, trying to find out who did."

"Trying to prove his innocence?" Hera asked, mulling it over in her head. "Well, my other thought would be Eris."

"Why would Eris be involved?" I wondered aloud - a pure accident.

"Because she leeches off of chaos." Hera informed me. "The last time that infernal apple was involved, a war was declared."

"So, you think she's trying to start another war?" Hannah asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"Surely the thought has crossed your mind."

"But, what about Athena? She was another one of the Goddesses that was judged."

"She was, and there is a motive, but I know my daughter." Hera began to tap her fingers on the desk. "She would not do anything to start a war - she's too smart."

I looked to Hannah, who leant back in her chair, although her back was still straight and her posture was still formal.

"So, we find Eris. Do you know where we can find her?"

"She will be summoned to the conclave. If I may be so bold, I would have you both there."

"Us?" I almost fell out of my chair - an invitation to meet the Gods from the Queen of the Gods? "Why?"

"Because it is your quest. You must ask her yourself, and go wherever her answers lead you."

I opened my mouth to respond, only to be stopped by Hannah, who grabbed my wrist.

"Thank you for your time."

"Safe journeys Hannah. Emma."

We stood up and exited the office, as a man lead his pregnant wife inside.

"I never thought she'd be so..."

"What?"

"Y'know..." I checked to make sure the doors were closed before whispering, "temperamental."

Hannah laughed.

"She's a goddess. Maybe, just don't bring up the fact her husband cheats next time."

"Right... Yeah, that'd be bad."

**A relatively short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise. The next chapter will include another Olympian God, and many fight scenes. Well, two or three, but still. Just so you guys can start guessing, it's going to be titled: The Pit. Anyway, as I said earlier, please remember to leave a review - it really does mean a lot to me.**


End file.
